<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sliding Doors by PetrificusSomewhatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463066">Sliding Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrificusSomewhatus/pseuds/PetrificusSomewhatus'>PetrificusSomewhatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrificusSomewhatus/pseuds/PetrificusSomewhatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter made a vow to himself that his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be different. He would be responsible, kind, and (hopefully) get the girl. Yes, this year would be different. He had no idea...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HMS Harmony Discord Writing Fest - Jily Meets Harmony Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is being written as my submission for the Jily Meets Harmony Challenge currently taking place on the Harmony Discord. The specific rules of the challenge are as follows:</p><p>Must include:</p><p>1. James/Lily and Harry/Hermione strictly.</p><p>2. James and Lily must be alive. Either by surviving Halloween, coming back to life, or their canon deaths never happening/being avoided. (Can include either Time Travel or a Canon Divergence event)</p><p>3. Sirius should also live and be free/exonerated.</p><p>4. Lily must at some point braid Hermione's hair.</p><p>5. James and Harry must at some point fly together</p><p>6. Harry cannot have a Boy Who Lived (Or Wrong Boy Who Lived) sibling.</p><p>7. No Lily or James bashing</p><p>8. The story must be written for the challenge and the challenge should be mentioned by name in an Author's Note.</p><p>Optional items to include:</p><p>-Line from James: "Are you sure you don't fancy Hermione?"</p><p>-Line from Lily: "You know, Harry is lucky to have you."</p><p>-Line from Sirius: "I'm trying to decide which pair of you lovebirds is more [ ]."</p><p>-Preferably avoids common tropes (overdone bashing, love potions etc)</p><p>An AO3 collection (link provided in story info.) has been set up to compile all challenge submissions.  I urget you to take a look!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, I think that's everything," James Potter said as authoritatively as he could manage, doing his best to mute his excitement and relief at not mucking up his first official meeting as Hogwarts Head Boy. He was supposed to look like he knew what he was doing after all.</p><p>"Remember your patrol schedule and look out for the first years when we get to Hogwarts," Lily Evans reminded the departing prefects as they filed out of their cabin.</p><p>He waited for the cabin door to slide shut before releasing the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.</p><p>"That went really well, I think," Lily enthused.</p><p>"Yeah, I reckon we fooled them, Lily" James joked, drawing a giggle from the Head Girl.</p><p>It had been almost nine months since Lily had begun smiling and laughing at his jokes rather than scowling and it still felt a bit odd. Utterly brilliant, but odd. He felt like a different person these days and was a bit embarrassed thinking back at the nonsense he used to get up to for <em>fun</em>. It was a shame it took something so awful to help sort out his priorities.</p><p>"We'll have to watch out for the Slytherin prefects though," she continued solemnly, "they really weren't pleased at a muggleborn being Head Girl were they?</p><p>"Not to mention the idiot Gryffindor that never managed to be a prefect being named Head Boy," he added ruefully.</p><p>Lily scoffed. "Well, they aren't wrong about that…you were an idiot. A big one, actually."</p><p>"Ouch," he moaned as he clutched at his heart theatrically.</p><p>"<em>Were</em>," she repeated, making a point to emphasize how much she hated the old James but, amazingly, appeared to be fond of the new one.</p><p>"I was really worried that they'd be awful to me but you shut them down before they could really get started. Thank you," Lily said as she bowed her head slightly and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Holy shit. Lily Sodding Evans was getting embarrassed and tucking her hair behind her ear. At him!</p><p>Her gradual thawing in sixth year and the letters they'd exchanged over the summer as they talked about their upcoming duties had given him a bit of hope that his prior behavior hadn't entirely ruined his chances with the girl. Until now he'd forced himself to squash any thoughts of pushing it further until he was absolutely, positively, definitively sure that she wouldn't turn him down <em>again</em>. Things were looking good. Very good.</p><p>"So," Lily continued awkwardly, "we're up first for doing rounds. I suppose we should set a good example and get started."</p><p>"Yeah," he replied, doing his best to hide his disappointment. He would have preferred sitting in this cabin and wriggling as many smiles and hair tucks as possible out of Lily but unfortunately she was right. Setting a good example was what he'd willingly signed up for.</p><p>He quickly stood and opened the cabin door and waited for Lily to exit first. She smiled shyly (yes!) at him as she walked out and he mentally cheered once again. Everything was going as he'd hoped.</p><p>As he entered the corridor he felt a wave of <em>something</em> wash over him and mentally cursed. Six years in the orbit of the walking, talking idiocy that was Sirius Black had taught him that anything odd or unexplained most likely had an unpleasant, embarrassing explanation.</p><p>Was Remus the last one to exit the cabin after the meeting? If so he could have cast something on the way out the door. His friends were the absolute worst.</p><p>He quickly looked at Lily and breathed a sigh of relief that she still looked normal. No new appendages, vanished clothing or fluorescent skin tones. She was looking at him oddly though. Maybe the prank had targeted him only.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" he asked, attempting to act as innocent and unaware as possible. It wasn't even an act for once…he really was most likely the innocent victim of Sirius and his fellow Marauders.</p><p>"No," she answered. "I thought I felt something but…" she paused to consider him, "I'm sure it was nothing."</p><p>It appeared that Lily had initially suspected that his merry band of idiots had done something to her but she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. She'd finally started thinking the best of him instead of the worst and it was about to be shot to hell.</p><p>He nodded at her and smiled, doing his best to act as normal as possible. She hadn't gasped or shrieked so apparently he was pulling it off…so far. Best to proceed as planned and hope for the best.</p><p>Within seconds of beginning their trek down the corridor his stomach sank. It was clear that something unexplainable was happening because not only were all the faces they passed unfamiliar, their clothing and hairstyles seemed slightly <em>off</em>. Whatever spell his friends had managed it was seriously impressive in its complexity and nuance. Regardless of that fact his revenge would be swift and merciless.</p><p>He kept his thoughts to himself as they continued their patrol. Unless and until Lily expressed a concern it was best to pretend nothing was amiss. Hopefully whatever was going on was only affecting him and would pass soon. He chanced a glance at Lily and was relieved to see she still looked the same…especially her eyes. He really loved her eyes.</p><p>James decided to simply look straight ahead and do his best to avoid looking at any more of his distorted classmates. If Lily thought everything looked fine he was sure it was fine.</p><p>They'd made it halfway through their patrol before an audible gasp from Lily brought him to a stop. He turned to see that she'd placed a hand over her mouth in shock.</p><p>"What? What's going on?" he asked.</p><p>She didn't speak, choosing instead to point toward a nearby cabin. He turned to take a look at what had her flummoxed.</p><p>There were three students who looked to be starting their third or fourth year while someone else was huddled away in the corner. There was a skinny boy with red hair and a girl with bushy hair that looked just as unfamiliar as all the other cabins that they'd passed. The pair seemed to be in the midst of an argument while the other boy…a boy that looked suspiciously like a younger version of him…did his best to ignore them.</p><p>As he continued to examine the boy's features he realized that they looked disturbingly similar, the only differences being a jagged scar on his forehead and his eyes. His eyes looked just like-</p><p>He was going to murder Sirius.</p><p>As he continued to try and process what was happening Lily opened the door, drawing the attention of its inhabitants. He wasn't sure how it was possible but the three students looked even more bewildered and confused than he was feeling.</p><p>"Mum? Dad?" James Jr. muttered disbelievingly,</p><p>"If this is some sort of a joke it isn't funny!" the girl declared angrily as she drew her wand.</p><p>His first instinct was to reach for his wand but was stopped by Lily's calming hand on his arm.</p><p>"I promise you we aren't pranking you. Are we James?" Based on her tone it was clear that she was asking as much for her own edification as for James Jr. and his friends.</p><p>"No!" he blurted in a panic before calming himself and trying once again. "No, <em>we</em> aren't."</p><p>"Than why are you pretending to be Lily and James Potter?" James Jr.'s friend asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" Lily asked.</p><p>"This isn't funny!" the girl scolded as she moved to stand in front of James Jr. All three of the children had their wands out now and the girl's hideously ugly kneazle seemed ready to pounce at any moment.</p><p>"Everybody calm down," he managed to spit out as confidently as possible. The jig was up and it was time to come clean.</p><p>"I think my friends have cast some sort of enchantment as a joke and we're all seeing things that aren't there. Unfortunately you three have been caught up in it as well. I'm sorry"</p><p>"I'm going to throttle Black!" Lily grunted, drawing gasps from the three children.</p><p>"She's not serious, <em>obviously</em>," James quickly clarified, ignoring the fact that he'd inadvertently made the same stupid joke he'd been subjected to for years.</p><p>"And if Remus and Peter were involved," Lily continued…ignoring his attempt at de-escalating the situation. He started again.</p><p>"Let's talk this through and start sorting this out. What year are you starting?"</p><p>Now that a bit of calm had been restored the other two seemed to be taking their cues from James Jr.</p><p>"Third," he eventually responded.</p><p>"Great!" James exclaimed as pleasantly as he could manage despite none of this making sense. "You know our names but we don't know who you are."</p><p>Despite being older and Head Boy he couldn't help being a bit intimidated by the young girl as she scrutinized his every word and action.</p><p>James Jr. spoke once again. "He's Ron Weasley, she's Hermione Granger and I'm Harry…</p><p>He knew the Weasley family and none of them had attended Hogwarts for several years. So now they had a made up Weasley added to the mix. Fantastic.</p><p>There was a pause, as if the boy was assessing their reaction before continuing.</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>"Right," James responded tiredly, "I forgot. We're your mum and dad after all. Who's your friend over there? Grindelwald?"</p><p>As he waited for an answer he did his best to ignore the lump frantically darting around in the redheaded boy's jacket. They had enough to sort out at the moment without adding another psychotic pet into the mix. That hideous kneazle was more than enough to deal with.</p><p>"We've never met him but according to his case he's a new professor," Harry informed.</p><p>He heard a gasp from Lily and felt a keen sense of déjà vu as one hand was over her mouth and the other was pointing at the luggage rack. James squinted to try and read the nameplate on the battered case.</p><p>"Professor R.J. Lupin."</p><p>He was going to <em>fucking murder</em> Sirius.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For fuck's sake," James muttered tiredly, drawing confused and amused reactions from Harry and Ron, while Harry's other friend looked slightly scandalized.</p><p>"James," Lily admonished in a disapproving hush, "as annoying as this is we need to set an example."</p><p>She was right. He needed to stop using those types of words if he was going to pull off being Head Boy this year. He'd save those words for when he tracked down Sirius. Speaking of which, it was time to start sorting out this stupid prank. He muttered a quick apology and turned his focus to his idiot friend pretending to be asleep in the corner.</p><p>"Oi!" he exclaimed, "time to wake up. The joke is over."</p><p>Remus refused to move. So his friends had decided to really push it apparently. That was fine. A slightly more than mild stinging hex seemed in order.</p><p>He pulled out his wand and was instantly met with three wands pointed in his direction. Why were these kids so paranoid?</p><p>"Easy," he stated as calmly as he could manage, "I'm only going to sting him a bit to wake him up. It's okay, he's a friend."</p><p>The trio, especially the girl named Hermione, seemed to be highly skeptical of his statement. This offended James as what he had said was entirely truthful. Remus was one of his best mates and he was only going to sting him a bit…well slightly more than bit.</p><p>"It's all right," Lily chimed in. "James is a lot better now."</p><p>He fought the urge to scowl as he watched the children relax slightly at her words. If Lily said it was fine than of course they were going to listen. He had changed a lot of minds last year but he understood why there still were many withholding judgment on the 'new and improved' James Potter.</p><p>He realized this would be a good opportunity to change three more minds and opted for actually casting a milder hex at his falsely slumbering friend. James hid a smirk as Remus' jolted 'awake' and quickly began looking around the compartment.</p><p>If Remus' eyes bulged at seeing the three younger students they threatened to explode out of his skull when they fell on him and Lily. His wand was pointed at them in an instant as he placed himself protectively in front of the children.</p><p>He'd expected Remus to act a bit confused or laugh at his successful prank. But this…this look of fury and confusion, was the last thing he expected. James took in Remus' appearance and became even more confused. It made sense that he had made himself look older as part of the prank, but why was he wearing these faded, patched up clothes?</p><p>"Who are you?" Remus demanded with a ferocity that James had rarely heard from his friend. For the first time since this bizarre nightmare had begun James started to consider that it wasn't actually a nightmare, and that his desperate friend posed a real threat.</p><p>"Remus, it's James," he pleaded as he slowly and purposely stowed away his wand. "I'm not sure what's going on but I'm your friend James.</p><p>Before he could react Remus had shoved him against the compartment door, his wand forcefully pushed into his neck. "James Potter is dead! Lily Potter is dead! Who are you and what are you doing!"</p><p>"Stupefy," rang out in his periphery and Remus fell to the ground. Lily lowered her wand and turned back to the three children who all looked as stunned as he felt.</p><p>Lily addressed the trio, doing her best to mute the trembling in her voice. "What he said...about us being dead...that's the truth isn't it?"</p><p>Three heads nodded tentatively and Lily collapsed on the bench. "I don't think this is a prank, James."</p><p>As more and more evidence piled up that he and Lily had somehow jumped ahead in time James brain kicked into overdrive. "What year is it?" he asked.</p><p>"1993," Hermione answered in a voice that was much more suspicious.</p><p>Ron picked up a discarded newspaper lying from a nearby seat and handed it over.</p><p>September 1, 1993</p><p>He'd barely processed the fact that he and Lily had traveled sixteen years into the future before the blaring headline and the accompanying picture had his mind reeling once again.</p><p>Hogwarts Security Increased - Azkaban Escapee Sirius Black Still At Large</p><p>His heart stilled at the warped and battered face of his best friend. Based on the facial features it was unmistakably Sirius, but virtually every other aspect was unrecognizable. This was a dirty, desolate, hollowed out version of the Sirius Black he knew. He sunk onto the bench beside Lily.</p><p>"James?" Lily asked and he wordlessly handed the paper for her to see.</p><p>He heard Lily's astonished gasp of recognition in his periphery but didn't move. This was too much. Too much, too horrible, too…everything.</p><p>He vaguely watched as the trio of younger students, one who apparently really was his son, huddled together in discussion. Harry and Ron eventually stood and pulled down one of their school trunks. Harry rifled through the trunk and pulled out what looked to be a photo album.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>"Umm, I don't have many pictures but…" Harry supplied before handing him the book, already opened to a specific page.</p><p>Lily scooted closer and he slid the album over so it covered both of their laps. He pinched his eyes closed…not able to process what he was seeing.</p><p>They looked to be a few years older but it was unmistakably him and Lily, and a baby. His baby. Their baby.</p><p>After a few moments he started cycling through the rest of the album, and although there were a few more pictures of them as a family, their ages stubbornly remained unchanged…a family stuck in time.</p><p>Lily bravely asked the question that he'd been too afraid to vocalize. "We died when you were a baby, didn't we?"</p><p>Harry was staring at them and it dawned on James that what was happening was just as bizarre and surreal to this boy, his son. Eventually the question registered in Harry's brain and he managed to mumble out an answer. "Yeah, when I was one."</p><p>Lily began to cry and he automatically put an arm around her shoulder, finding no resistance. He'd gotten a lot of practice over the last year on how to deal with grief. Too much.</p><p>"This is real, James. It's real," she repeated once she'd recovered. He suspected she was saying it as much for her own benefit as his.</p><p>"What happened to us-" he began before quickly catching himself. "Wait! Don't answer that."</p><p>If he knew too much about what happened and they successfully found out a way to go back they may risk messing up the space time continuum…or something. But if he and Lily did die young shouldn't they want to know so they could change it? Could they even go back now? They needed help. Someone much smarter than him that wasn't named Lily Evans. Potter. Whatever.</p><p>"We need to talk to the headmaster," he offered. If anyone could sort it out it would be Dumbledore.</p><p>"I don't think the headmaster or the professors typically ride the train," Hermione offered.</p><p>"He's a professor," Ron said, pointing to their unconscious friend.</p><p>"Let's leave him be for now," James advised. "I'm not ready to talk to a -" he paused to do the math in his head, "thirty three year old version of one of my best friends."</p><p>"He's your friend?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You don't know Remus?" Lily replied in confusion.</p><p>"No," Harry answered, looking slightly embarrassed. "I actually don't really know any of my p- your friends."</p><p>James looked at Lily, unsurprised to see a bit of anger was now mixed into her confusion. It seemed like there was no way to avoid learning at least some of what had happened to them.</p><p>"We should revive Remus," Lily decided before turning toward the other three.</p><p>"This is insane and impossible to believe but we all need to keep our heads. Do you believe that we are who we say we are?"</p><p>After receiving three very tentative nods she continued. "We are going to give you our wands."</p><p>"What?" James exclaimed in confusion.</p><p>"You saw how Remus reacted to seeing us, James. He was terrified, and that was before I stunned him."</p><p>James processed her words and realized she was right. His life had been going much more smoothly since he'd started listening to the voice in his head that asked what would Lily do? He nodded his agreement and handed over his wand to Harry before stepping away from Remus.</p><p>He received a grateful smile and nod for his efforts before Lily continued. "Do any of you know the Reviving spell?"</p><p>Hermione's hand shot up in the air immediately while the two boys seemed surprised to find out that such a spell existed.</p><p>"James and I are going to step behind you. We need you to cast Rennervate and show him that you have our wands. Can you do that?"</p><p>James had expected the three to start crying, or maybe flee from the compartment in horror, that's what he would have done at their age. But these three, although they looked nervous and unsettled, simply nodded their heads and moved as one in front of his unconscious friend.</p><p>"What did you say his name was again?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Remus," Lily answered.</p><p>"Moony," James interjected. "Call him Moony. That's his nickname."</p><p>"Smart," Lily complimented as the trio prepared for their task.</p><p>"Go ahead, Hermione," Lily ordered kindly.</p><p>The girl looked to Harry, waiting for his nod before steeling herself and casting the spell.</p><p>For the second time in the last thirty minutes Remus was roused from his slumber. This time he found his bearings much faster and began moving toward James once again.</p><p>"Wait!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison as they blocked Remus' path.</p><p>"Moony," Harry blurted," your nickname is Moony, right?" He pointed at them. "They told us that was your nickname, and gave us their wands to prove that they didn't want to hurt us."</p><p>Apparently Harry had taken him off guard as Remus stared at him long after he had finished talking. As the silence dragged on James decided to speak.</p><p>"Moony, it really is us. One minute Lily and I were in the Head compartment, on our way to Hogwarts for seventh year. Then we stepped into the corridor and we were," he stopped to motion around the room, "here."</p><p>Remus didn't look like he was going to attack him yet so he pressed his luck and kept going.</p><p>"We have no idea what's going on beside the fact that we died and that apparently Sirius is an escapee from Azkaban. We need your help. We just want your help."</p><p>'Please, Remus," Lily softly pleaded as his friend continued to consider their words. Finally, he spoke.</p><p>"What did you say to us before we boarded the train in seventh year?" he asked, his wand still pointed directly between James' eyes.</p><p>James suffered a moment of panic before remembering his request. "No pranking on the Express, and if you couldn't manage that than definitely no pranking of Lily or the first years," he blurted.</p><p>After several seconds Remus lowered his wand and collapsed into a nearby seat.</p><p>"It really is you," he mumbled before looking at the trio, "and you're Harry."</p><p>"Uh, yeah," Harry answered. "Hermione and Ron," he stated as he motioned toward his two friends.</p><p>Remus smiled at them and eventually everyone took a seat, all still looking slightly unnerved but, at the very least, ready to listen.</p><p>"I'm not even sure where to start," Remus began before the compartment door slid open.</p><p>It was three boys that looked to be about Harry's age. Two were massive but looked slightly dim and they were flanking a rather smug little shit. The smug little shit looked like he was going to say something but stopped once he realized there were six wands now pointed in his direction.</p><p>"Go away," Hermione ordered before forcefully sliding the compartment door shut once again.</p><p>Eventually the boy seemed to get his bearings and moved to open the door before stopping himself. Apparently having an adult and two unknown seventh years was too much for the boy's liking and after one final glance the idiotic trio disappeared down the corridor.</p><p>"We should lock the door or something," Ron suggested.</p><p>"You can't charm the doors on the Express," the two girls answered in unison before looking at each other and smiling. He felt like a bit of an idiot as that seemed like something the Head Boy should know. He'd have to ask Lily about it later. Probably.</p><p>"We should go to the Head Cabin," Hermione suggested. "That one can be locked."</p><p>Lily smiled once again at the girl, obviously impressed by her knowledge. "That's right, but only the Heads can do it. Will it even work for us now?"</p><p>"Only one way to find out," Remus chimed in before gesturing toward Ron. "He's right; we should get some privacy and let the current Heads know."</p><p>"Best to take off those badges for now," Remus advised before opening the compartment door. "There is no need to draw any more attention than necessary." James and Lily quickly stowed away their badges and followed the group into the corridor.</p><p>The crew quickly made their way down the corridor which was thankfully empty and quiet. Unfortunately their solitude ended once they reached their destination. It was an older male and female student, presumably the current Head Boy and Head Girl, standing outside the compartment. The Head Boy, another Weasley it looked like, was taking turns casting spells and physically pulling on the door in an attempt to open it. Based on his expression and the peculiar hue of his face he had been trying, and failing, for quite some time.</p><p>"Oh, Merlin," Lily muttered, drawing everyone's attention. "I think we may still be considered the Heads of the school."</p><p>"Why? How?" James asked dumbly.</p><p>"We haven't completed our seventh year studies. Or maybe it's because we were the last Heads to actually leave the compartment? How should I know?"</p><p>As they watched the boy start kicking the door in frustration James turned to Ron. "You related?"</p><p>"Yeah. My brother Percy," Ron replied, "I'd offer to tell him but he'd just think I was pranking him."</p><p>"The three of us should go," Remus offered. James started to protest before remembering that not only was Remus a bona fide adult; he was a Hogwarts professor as well. He nodded his agreement and followed Remus to the end of the corridor.</p><p>"Hello, having a problem?" Remus greeted pleasantly and despite the situation James fought the urge to snort. Remus was the absolute best at pretending to be nice and well behaved.</p><p>"Nothing. I. Can't. Handle." Percy grunted with each fruitless tug on the door. The Head Girl (a Ravenclaw) seemed to be torn between being amused and annoyed. Mainly amused.</p><p>"The Head Cabin seems to have been charmed shut," she answered.</p><p>"Its. My. Stupid. Brothers." Percy interjected before giving it up as a lost cause. "Who are you?" he asked accusingly as he fixed his hair and stood straight.</p><p>James wasn't sure but it looked like the boy was purposely sticking out his chest where his Head Boy badge should be located. He quickly checked the Ravenclaw and noticed her lapel was badge free as well.</p><p>"I'm Remus Lupin, the new Defence Instructor, and I believe we can help you with your situation."</p><p>James didn't think it was possible but Percy stuck his chest out even more. "I appreciate your concern Professor but I can assure you that we have everything in hand."</p><p>The Ravenclaw pushed him out of the way and stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor. I'm Rebecca Corning. Please don't listen to him. We most definitely do not have things under control. Any help you and your friends could offer would be much appreciated."</p><p>"Ah yes," Remus began, "I do believe we have a solution but the explanation will have to wait until we enter the compartment."</p><p>Percy was becoming angry again. "Professor, I don't know how my brothers convinced you to go along with their scheme but I am very disappointed. If the professors don't support the Heads than the system simply does not-"</p><p>"Please help us," Rebecca interrupted as she shot a glare at Percy.</p><p>At Remus' nod James shot a pleasant smile toward the pair and stepped up to the door, easily tugging it open.</p><p>"What is going on!" Percy nearly yelled, his face fully red once again. "Who is he? This is outrageous and goes against-"</p><p>"Inside the compartment, Percy," Rebecca interrupted once again as she pushed Percy toward the door.</p><p>James suddenly remembered the odd feeling he had experienced upon the leaving the compartment. "Wait!" he shouted moments before Percy crossed the threshold. "I think Lily and I should go in first."</p><p>"I'll explain later," he supplied at Remus' raised eyebrow. Percy looked furious but somehow managed to stand still, most likely because a professor was following the instructions laid out by James.</p><p>Lily bustled over and whispered in his ear. "You felt it too? When we left the compartment?" He nodded his answer and her eyes widened.</p><p>"So do I go in first? Do we squeeze in together? What is going on James?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I'll go first. Then you follow after. Maybe we'll end up back in 1977," he stated, not quite believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.</p><p>She nodded her thanks and stepped aside to allow him entry.</p><p>Before he could talk himself out of it he quickly entered the compartment, unconsciously closing his eyes as he crossed the threshold, anticipating that something would happen.</p><p>Nothing happened. At all.</p><p>He looked behind him and saw that Lily had entered as well and appeared to be just as surprised and disappointed.</p><p>As the rest of the group filed in Lily moved to his side and they quickly took seats together. Their eyes met and she leaned in. "We need to stick together," she whispered.</p><p>The knot in his stomach that had set up residence for the last thirty minutes eased slightly as he nodded his agreement.</p><p>"Is there a way to contact the headmaster from the train?" Remus asked.</p><p>Lily and Percy began to answer at the same time before stopping. And while Lily gave an apologetic smile Percy's face pinched even tighter. James couldn't imagine what would happen when he realized his badge was gone.</p><p>"Normally we have at least one professor on the train if we need something. That would be you," Percy supplied.</p><p>Remus pulled out his wand and addressed the group. "I'm going to cast a spell. Do not be alarmed, I'm simply sending a message to the headmaster that we will need to meet with him when we arrive."</p><p>James watched as a sparkly wolf emerged from Remus' wand and scattered out of the compartment.</p><p>"What did you just do?" Hermione demanded.</p><p>"Later, Hermione," Harry mumbled, drawing an embarrassed look from the girl.</p><p>Remus turned to Percy and Rebecca, the most pleasant expression plastered on his face. "I'm going to need you two to leave."</p><p>"This is outrageous!" Percy nearly screamed. "I am Head Boy!"</p><p>"We aren't supposed to allow anyone in here without one of the Heads being present." Rebecca interrupted, casting another annoyed glance at her partner.</p><p>"It will be fine," Remus reassured. "I will take full responsibility once we arrive."</p><p>"Thank you," she replied before pulling the blustering Head Boy out of the compartment.</p><p>"Would one of you two do the honors?" Remus asked, motioning toward the door.</p><p>Before he could move Lily made her way over and cast a charm on the door. He idly wondered if it was a specific spell for the Head compartment. Another thing to ask Lily about later.</p><p>As James waited for Remus to gather his thoughts he shot a glance at Harry. His son Harry. It struck him that throughout this entire ordeal the boy had been remarkably quiet, speaking only when necessary. Harry glanced his way and James did his best to grin encouragingly at the boy. James was hopeful that he was not showing any of the terror he was experiencing at the moment but had a feeling he wasn't managing it too well. Harry smiled back and it appeared to James that he was also attempting to do the same. James sincerely hoped he wasn't as bad as Harry at hiding his terror.</p><p>"I don't even know where to begin," Remus began.</p><p>"Start with how we died and why Harry has never met you," Lily informed.</p><p>"Wait!" James interrupted. "Won't that mess up the future or something? Us knowing?"</p><p>"It doesn't work that way," Hermione interjected. "Our history has already happened. There is nothing you can do to change that." The girl seemed very sure of herself.</p><p>"She's right, James," Lily confirmed as she appraised Harry's friend once again.</p><p>James tried to quickly parse through the ramifications and possibilities and failed miserably. But Lily clearly knew about more about how this sort of thing worked and that was good enough for him.</p><p>"Go on Remus," he commanded.</p><p>Remus gathered himself as he surveyed the group. "It was Voldemort. You both died trying to save Harry."</p><p>Sixty minutes later there were three thoughts in the forefront of his mind:</p><p>Harry and his friends were far too calm and composed as Remus had given his brief synopsis of the major events of the last sixteen years.</p><p>He would never be caught without his wand. Ever.</p><p>Despite everything Remus had said he couldn't believe Sirius had betrayed him. After the last summer…what they had gone through together…it was unfathomable to him.</p><p>"How much of that did you know?" he finally asked Harry.</p><p>Harry seemed a bit surprised at being addressed. "I knew about Sirius Black being on Voldemort's side and I knew that people thought he was after me but I didn't know…the other stuff.</p><p>"I don't believe it," James exclaimed. "Sirius would never betray me."</p><p>"James," Remus pleaded. "I was the same as you…I didn't want to believe it. It's part of the reason I've been gone so long. I'm sorry for that, Harry"</p><p>Once again Harry was taken off guard and not for the first time James noticed the look of concern on his friend Hermione's face.</p><p>"It's odd isn't," Lily observed. "The two of us being transported here at the exact time Remus comes back to Hogwarts and Sirius is supposedly going to try and break in."</p><p>"What are you suggesting?" James asked.</p><p>'I have no idea," Lily replied before looking at Harry. "Who do you live with?"</p><p>"Err, your sister Petunia," Harry replied. He looked very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Really?" Lily asked, looking pleased. "At least that's one thing that has improved. Petunia used to hate magic. She refused to speak to me this summer. I'm glad she was able to put that aside for you."</p><p>Lily's smile disappeared as it became clear, based on how uncomfortable Harry had become, that Petunia still hated magic, and she apparently hated Harry as well. Hermione and Ron looked furious on their friend's behalf and James had visions of Sirius' horror stories about his family. He prayed Lily's sister hadn't been that bad but based on the trio's expressions the chances were slim.</p><p>James felt bad for Harry but it felt like it should be more. This was his son…he should be furious…raging. But it was all too fresh…too new…too unreal. None of this had sunk in and at this point Harry felt like a younger student who simply bore a remarkable resemblance to him.</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settled on the room as yet another horrible revelation had been shared. After several seconds Remus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I would suggest we leave any further discussions until we've had a chance to speak with Dumbledore."</p><p>Someone began pounding on the door and James realized Percy was back. He seemed to be saying something. Lily must have cast a silencing charm because they couldn't hear a thing. Percy seemed to be full on screaming but Lily was quite exceptional at charms.</p><p>"What does he want now?" Lily asked in an annoyed tone that James recognized immediately. It was her idiot James tone. He was happy to hear it directed at someone else.</p><p>"Go on and open it," Remus directed. "He isn't going to go away and I am the only professor on the train. Something may have happened that they need my help with."</p><p>James was busy musing that life wouldn't be so cruel to allow something else to happen on this train ride, when he suddenly heard and felt the train squeal to a stop. Seconds later all the lights went out and the compartment became pitch black.</p><p>"For fuck's sake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily Evans chewed on the chocolate provided by her now aged friend and did her best to not look at her son Harry. Her son with the name she had picked out years ago when she'd dreamed of her imaginary future. One boy and one girl. Harry and Genevieve. She would let her sister continue the tradition of naming her children after flowers because her daughter would be named Genevieve and her son would be named Harry.</p><p>Except she apparently never had a daughter, and this tiny, broken boy sitting across from her, this boy who the Dementors seemed unnaturally drawn to, was Harry. Her Harry. With James.</p><p>James Potter, the boy that she'd only recently allowed a probationary residence in her imagined future. But all thoughts of James and Genevieve were secondary as she listened to Harry explain the screaming that he'd heard thanks to those foul creatures.</p><p>She'd studied Dementors last term and knew that the abominations fed on happy thoughts, leaving only the most wretched memories for their victims to relive. The creatures had made her feel unsettled and anxious when they'd entered the compartment, but that was it…nothing like what Harry had apparently experienced. She hadn't voiced her speculation but she was fairly positive whose screams Harry had been forced to relive.</p><p>He should be panicking right now, she thought to herself as she listened to Harry explaining what he had experienced. He should have been a frightened and shaken thirteen year old boy, but instead he merely seemed embarrassed and compartmentalized. Like he'd let himself down by showing weakness. It reminded her a bit of Sev-</p><p>Oh god, Severus was out there somewhere, as was Alice, and Florence, and all of her other friends and family. And her parents! She'd lost thirteen years with her parents! Were they still alive? Harry hadn't mentioned them at all, and based on how horribly he reacted to her comment about Petunia, it didn't appear that they were in the picture.</p><p>She willed herself not to panic. There would be time enough to panic later and if Harry and his friends could manage all of this then she could as well. She would panic and then think things through once they'd spoken to Dumbledore and had more time to process everything. They'd figure out a way to go back. She would go back and have a normal seventh year and she would force her father to start exercising and her mother to revise their diet.</p><p>She saw the girl, Hermione, nervously playing with her necklace and made a note to speak with her when they had a free moment. Based on the girl's intelligence, her knowledge of time travel concepts and the fact that she was entering her third year, it appeared that Professor McGonagall had offered her the same opportunity she had received a few years prior. As she pondered the symmetry between her and Harry's friend a horrifying thought struck her. Was it merely a coincidence that they'd both been entrusted with a time turner? And that her planned seventh year project was meant to study-</p><p>She stopped that train of thought immediately. Yes. It was definitely a coincidence. There was no way that she had somehow orchestrated their journey to the future. But what if she did? Oh god.</p><p>Her distress must have bled through a bit as she felt James lean in and mutter a reassuring "we'll sort it out Lily." She found herself inching a bit closer to this boy, her future husband, thankful that one part of her hopeful imagination had come true and that her intuition had been correct. That the goodness of sixth year James Potter had won out over the pettiness and ego of the version she had been subjected to in her first five years at Hogwarts.</p><p>But even that revelation had been tainted. The joy of the unknown…getting to discover James and having James discover her had been partially stolen from them. She now knew when they became a couple, when they were wed, when her son was born. The if had been fun to think about and hope for.</p><p>Stop it, she practically screamed at her subconscious. If she really did have something to do with how they got here than there was a reason for it and they'd sort that out, because that's how it worked. If that had happened than that meant she learned how to manage it, which meant she would learn how she'd managed it. She thought.</p><p>Not for the first time she felt a headache coming on as her brain attempted to process the concepts and ramifications of time travel. She suddenly realized there was one staff member who would know exactly what she had discerned from her seventh year project and her heart lightened just a bit. Professor Flitwick had no idea what he was in for. Actually he did, she realized, because he'd already gone through it. Her head began to throb.</p><p>The train squealed to a stop and she realized that they'd arrived. Before they could leave Remus entered the cabin.</p><p>"You three go on ahead to the castle," he motioned to Harry and his friends, holding up his hands to stave off their protest.</p><p>"I promise to keep you informed of what is happening, but the headmaster needs to speak to these two immediately. Do not share any of this with anyone until we speak again."</p><p>It appeared that Harry wanted to say something but James beat him to the punch.</p><p>"We'll catch you up later, Harry. I promise. We're in this together, yeah?"</p><p>And just like that, she was reminded of why she was so drawn to the boy. He was charming and sincere and despite the fact that he let his ego get in the way sometimes, when he spoke people listened. She listened, and so did Harry.</p><p>"You promise?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Have I ever lied to you before?" James joked, drawing a laugh and a nod from Harry. Harry had a nice smile. Hermione, however, appeared very dubious about James' sincerity.</p><p>The trio said their goodbyes and departed, with Remus trailing behind. "They'll be here in a few minutes. Lock the door and sit tight." He paused before leaving.</p><p>"It really is good to see you both," he added, his voice nearly choking on the words.</p><p>"You too, Moony," James replied, and she nodded in agreement. They needed all the friends they could get if they were going to sort this out.</p><p>"Stay put and lock the door, Dumbledore will be here soon," he repeated before departing.</p><p>An awkward silence fell between them. It was the first time they'd been alone since, this, had begun.</p><p>As expected it was James who broke the silence. He and Sirius never could keep their mouths shut for very long.</p><p>"I realize this is a bit anti-climactic, and I swear I was planning on asking you before all of this happened, but would you go to Hogsmeade with me?"</p><p>Old habits died hard as she quirked an eyebrow of suspicion and grinned.</p><p>"Honestly," he continued, nervously running his hand through his hair. "I'd planned on getting a few more weeks of not annoying you under my belt before I risked asking. I wasn't sure I could handle it if you said no again."</p><p>Her stomach lurched slightly at the hair thing. Despite the fact that she'd seen him do that for years, specifically because he knew the girls liked it, it was still working its magic on her. It annoyed her on some level how good he was at it.</p><p>"I give my conditional acceptance," she answered with a grin.</p><p>"Your acceptance applies to 1977 and 1993, right? I don't want you finding some loophole that I didn't specify which timeline you said yes to," he joked.</p><p>Her grin grew a bit larger and she realized he was doing the same thing as he'd done with Harry a few minutes earlier. Distracting her…putting her at ease.</p><p>"What's the condition anyway?" he asked, drawing her out of her musings.</p><p>"I'm allowed to rescind my acceptance if you annoy me in any way over the next few weeks," she replied.</p><p>"I accept your conditions," he answered with a false bow. "I can't believe you finally said yes," he exclaimed with a laugh.</p><p>The moment ended much too quickly as the door to the compartment slid open revealing the headmaster, their head of house, and-</p><p>"What's he doing here?" James demanded angrily, quickly drawing his wand and pointing it directly at his rival.</p><p>For once Severus didn't rise to the bait as his eyes remained glued on her. He looked frightened and timid and utterly broken…and as old and tired as Remus had been Severus had him beat tenfold.</p><p>"Let's all remain calm,' Dumbledore interjected.</p><p>"I am calm," James replied, attempting to suppress his anger, "but he is the last person I want to see right now."</p><p>"James-"</p><p>"Don't," he interrupted. "If the situations were reversed he'd be saying the same about me. The only difference is I would have been smart enough not to tag along."</p><p>James' words finally brought Severus out of his daze. "He is right, Albus," Severus said in a shaky voice, "I will help oversee the students arrival while you speak to our visitors." And just like that he was gone.</p><p>"He's a professor here?" James nearly screamed.</p><p>"Mr. Potter," McGonagall admonished, and it suddenly felt like the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Sorry, professor," James replied as he sat back down and calmed himself, "but I'm a little on edge here and seeing…him…was unexpected."</p><p>"Your reaction is entirely understandable and I apologize," Dumbledore intoned kindly as he took a nearby seat. "As you can understand Remus' message was quite a shock and I didn't think fully on the ramifications of Severus joining us."</p><p>He paused, the emotion of the moment getting the better of him. "It is very good to see you both again," he continued as he patted her arm. "I've asked Professor Flitwick to oversee the welcoming feast. We have plenty of time and I'd like you to relay everything that has happened today. Leave nothing out."</p><p>"Since we woke up this morning?" she asked, drawing a confirming nod.</p><p>"Don't you want to, I don't know, make sure we aren't imposters?" she continued.</p><p>The headmaster smiled. "Between Remus' assurance and the news that only you two could access this compartment I am relatively positive that you are who you say you are."</p><p>"The Head Boy, I think his name was Percy? He was a bit out of sorts about that. The Head Girl seemed nice though," Lily added.</p><p>"Their badges disappeared by the way," James added, "because of us I'm guessing. Percy didn't notice and I didn't feel like telling him."</p><p>"A wise choice," Dumbledore replied, "but we will deal with that situation a bit later. Please explain everything that has happened today, as I said leave nothing out."</p><p>And so they did, from the mundanity of what they'd had for breakfast that morning to the extraordinary last few hours. Along the way both professors stopped them for clarifications and to press for further details but unfortunately, there were no dawning looks of recognition. She'd hoped for knowing looks and twinkling eyes as the headmaster explained exactly what had happened but he seemed to be just as lost as them…only raising an eyebrow when they shared the odd feeling they'd both experienced upon leaving the compartment in 1977.</p><p>"Unfortunately I have no answers for you at this moment," the headmaster declared after they'd finished their retelling. He stood and examined the threshold of the compartment, frowning as he waved his wand and apparently learning nothing new.</p><p>James grimaced. "I was afraid you'd say that. So what happens now? Based on what Remus has told us we're famous here. Especially Lily."</p><p>Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Very much so. Unfortunately I believe that the cat is out of the bag about your arrival, as they say. Too many students have seen you at this point for me to believe we could keep this a secret. And given how recognizable you are and how much you look like Harry, I think there is only one path forward. You will begin your seventh year studies in this time as we will continue to look for a solution."</p><p>The mention of Harry brought her prior worries back to the forefront.</p><p>"Professor, Harry said that he lived with Petunia and her husband. Does that mean my parents are-" She couldn't finish the sentence.</p><p>Dumbledore didn't speak…merely nodding sadly before turning his gaze toward James. "I'm sorry but your parents have passed as well, James."</p><p>James didn't seem to be nearly as devastated by the news as she had been, merely nodding in acknowledgement. "When?"</p><p>Minerva answered. "Your mother passed in August of 1979 and your father passed shortly after in September."</p><p>James actually smiled at the news. "So they were at my wedding?"</p><p>McGonagall nodded.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"We need to speak further but I believe we should make our way to the castle. The feast will be ending soon and if my suspicions are correct we'll need to have a discussion with Mr. Weasley and Miss Corning regarding their living quarters."</p><p>"We don't want to be the heads here, sir. It wouldn't be right," James declared as she nodded her agreement.</p><p>"I am afraid it is not up to me," Dumbledore replied. "Based on their problems with the compartment and their badges disappearing it appears that Hogwarts itself still considers you the Heads of the school, presumably until you return to your time or the school year comes to an end. At the very least the living quarters will only answer to you."</p><p>"Great," James mumbled. "Rebecca seemed all right but Weasley is going to be a nightmare."</p><p>"I believe we can come up with an arrangement where you four can share the duties. We can offer them other separate living quarters in the castle and you two have both earned the right to the position," Dumbledore stated, drawing an affirming nod from McGonagall.</p><p>"Shouldn't we be focused on getting back?" she asked. As much as she had been looking forward to her year as Head Girl it was meant to be with her peers, in her time. Where she belonged.</p><p>"If I may," Professor McGonagall interjected, "you two performed a great service to the school in your final year. I believe you could be a great help in this time as well, given the current state of things and your status.</p><p>"Sirius didn't do it," James replied in a tone that brooked no argument. "Whatever the state of things appear to be he didn't betray me."</p><p>"James-"</p><p>"He didn't do it," James repeated. "I'm not sure what happened or how the Fidelius went sideways but I refuse to believe he would betray us...betray me."</p><p>Dumbledore and McGonagall's piteous look spoke volumes about where they stood on the matter. The evidence appeared to be clear and incontrovertible.</p><p>"We should get going," the headmaster informed as he stood. "If we leave now I can make an announcement about your arrival and that you will be attending classes as seventh year students. Minerva mentioned it but I must warn you; you two are very famous in the Wizarding World, as is Harry. Given how you arrived and your celebrity you will not be able to fade into the background. Minerva is right, you two have the potential to be a great asset to the school, and young Harry."</p><p>James looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of their son. "I have no clue how to be an asset to Harry."</p><p>"We'll sort it out James," she replied, "just be yourself,"</p><p>"Miss Evans is correct," Dumbledore replied kindly. "What Harry needs most are good friends and as I recall you both were quite good at that."</p><p>"Now I believe we must be off," he intoned as he held out an arm, with Professor McGonagall immediately mimicking his action. "We will apparate to the Hogwarts gates and make our way to the feast. I imagine you both are famished at this point."</p><p>"I don't think I could keep any food down at this point," she answered honestly as she placed a hand on his arm. From James' uncomfortable look it was clear that he agreed.</p><p>They'd only been in the Great Hall for fifteen minutes but their abbreviated appearance was just as awkward and uncomfortable as she feared. The gasps of astonishment when Dumbledore announced their arrival were bad enough but she could feel the stares of everyone as she picked at her food. The one bright spot of the experience was it appeared Harry and his friends had purposely sat at the end of the table in anticipation of their arrival.</p><p>Thank goodness for James. He'd struck up a casual conversation with Harry and his friends, regaling them with stories from his time at Hogwarts, purposely steering clear of his more questionable actions.</p><p>All of the other students seemed to be too afraid or in awe of them to say a word, letting them exist in this bizarre bubble. It struck her that Harry and his friends seemed to be wholly unaffected by the attention.</p><p>"Am I the only one bothered by everyone looking at us?" she eventually asked.</p><p>"Suppose we're used to it thanks to Harry," Ron answered with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>Hermione nodded her agreement while Harry merely looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he eventually mumbled.</p><p>Lily instantly thought of her sister's overbearing nature and her blood boiled. She had done this to Harry. Her son, Harry. "Don't do that," she admonished. "Only apologize when you've done something wrong. You are the best part of this trip," she answered, meaning every word spoken.</p><p>Harry grinned and she felt herself smiling back. She'd gotten a smile from her son.</p><p>As the meal ended Dumbledore motioned for them to stay behind. Percy and Rebecca were already waiting and based on their expressions the headmaster had given them the bad news about their co-Head duties and new living arrangements. She felt a headache forming, wanting nothing more than to throw on her pajamas and-</p><p>"Our things, James. Our trunks aren't here," she mumbled in frustration, realizing they most likely were left with nothing but their wands and the clothes they were wearing.</p><p>"Shit," he muttered before following up with a quick apology. "We can manage. I'm sure we can go to Diagon tomorrow and start to get ourselves sorted."</p><p>"I don't have any money," she replied, positive that whatever her parents had left was now in Petunia's grip.</p><p>"Oi! Harry," James called drawing the boy's attention. "What's the financial situation?"</p><p>Harry shrugged in confusion. "I've got a trust vault at Gringotts that's pretty full," he replied.</p><p>"See? James answered with a grin. "If he's got a trust vault than that means there is a main vault." He turned back toward Harry. "Do you mind if your mum and I borrow a few galleons?"</p><p>Harry stared, clearly not yet used to the casual nature of his father and the absurdity of it all. It took a polite poke in the ribs from Hermione to draw him out of his daze.</p><p>"Sure," he answered, smiling once again. She really liked his smile.</p><p>They waved goodbye to the trio and began making their way to the front.</p><p>"I appreciate your offer but I can't take your money James-"</p><p>"First of all, it's not my money. Technically it all belongs to Harry…or maybe it's mine…or ours. Either way it doesn't matter. It's like you said before…we stick together, yeah?"</p><p>"I did say that didn't I?" she asked, matching his grin.</p><p>"You did," he replied as they approached the headmaster, "and I make it a point now to always listen to your advice."</p><p>"Took you long enough," she answered, feeling the weight of the day's events lighten just a bit.</p><p>"I've explained the situation to Mr. Weasley and Miss Corning as well as all of the professors," the headmaster began. "From this point on we have four Heads and I trust that you will work together to make the best of the situation."</p><p>As they all nodded Lily noticed that Percy and Rebecca were once again wearing badges, most likely Prefect badges transfigured by Professor McGonagall. Percy seemed to be doing his best to stick his chest out as much as possible once again.</p><p>"Very well, now I believe we have all had a long day and could do with a good night's rest. I will attend your Prefects meeting tomorrow and will explain the situation to them as well, but it is important that you four agree to work together."</p><p>After they once again nodded their agreement he continued. "Very good. Minerva will show you two to your living quarters for the year," he intoned before McGonagall escorted Percy and Rebecca away.</p><p>"And I will escort you two," he informed, walking purposefully slow, more than likely in an effort to put some distance between them and their aggrieved peers.</p><p>"Sir," James interjected, "we need to go to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. We have nothing here."</p><p>Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Arrangements have been made to procure your school supplies as well as additional uniforms." He raised his hands quickly to stave off their protest.</p><p>"I do not believe you two would appreciate the attention you will garner once the news of your return is publicized tomorrow."</p><p>"We hadn't thought of that," she answered.</p><p>"What about muggle London?" James asked hopefully. We still need casual clothes and we wouldn't stick out there."</p><p>"You're comfortable around muggles?" she asked.</p><p>Her question clearly annoyed James. "I'm not that bad, Lily. Besides, I'll be with you," he stated confidently.</p><p>"A fair and agreeable compromise," Dumbledore chimed, "but one that can be postponed until next weekend. With Sirius Black on the loose your trip must remain confidential, and a member of the faculty should accompany you as well."</p><p>"He didn't do it," James replied determinedly once again.</p><p>Dumbledore continued on, realizing that there was nothing to be gained by disputing James again. "The elves have scrounged up bed clothes for you tonight and will ensure that the uniforms you are wearing will be freshly laundered by the morning. We will make sure you have additional clothes and school supplies by tomorrow evening."</p><p>At the mention of clothes she was reminded of something she'd noticed earlier. "Sir, Harry's clothes…his muggle clothes…they looked a bit worn."</p><p>"They were crap," James interjected, "and way too big for him."</p><p>Dumbledore looked stricken. "Your sister has a son Harry's age. As I understand it he's quite a bit bigger than Harry. Most of what Harry wears used to belong to his cousin."</p><p>"I don't understand," she continued, doing her best to not think about how her worst fears regarding her sister were being confirmed, "Harry said he had a full vault."</p><p>"Your sister and her husband, they are not fond of magic. We felt it best to let things play out as much as possible at his home. If he were to show up with new clothes it could lead to problems."</p><p>She stopped walking. "You're saying my sister is so awful that Harry having new clothes would set her off? Why is he even there?"</p><p>"That is complicated."</p><p>She felt her anger rising. Her sister had treated her badly enough over the last few years and thinking about anyone else, especially her son, being subjected to that for over a decade, it was too much. "That isn't good enough sir."</p><p>"Lily," James began to console before her forceful glare stopped him.</p><p>"Don't. She's been awful to me the last few years and apparently she has taken it out on Harry as well."</p><p>"We had no other choice," Dumbledore began again.</p><p>"What does that even mean, you didn't have another choice?" James interjected.</p><p>"As I said it is complicated and it is a discussion we should have, but not tonight. I fear you two have been overburdened enough for the day," he offered.</p><p>James was looking at her for direction, apparently willing to push further if she wanted. She shot him a grateful smile as she shook her head to let it go for now.</p><p>"Very well. I suspect we will have a visit from the Ministry in the coming days so do not be surprised if you are pulled out of class. I would advise you to listen to what is said but avoid agreeing to anything. The tensions are high at the moment with Sirius' escape and they are looking for any positive publicity they can find. I fear Cornelius will try to latch himself onto you two."</p><p>"Cornelius?"</p><p>"Cornelius Fudge," Dumbledore supplied, "the current Minister of Magic. A kind sort but a politician through and through. But that is a problem for tomorrow. You two try to relax and rest, you have classes tomorrow."</p><p>After bidding them good night they stood in their common room...silent and still. It had been their first real moment to take a breath.</p><p>"It looks exactly the same as last year," James commented. She quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Our last school year…you know what I mean," he mumbled in frustration, drawing a laugh.</p><p>"This place doesn't really change, does it?" she observed. "I suppose that will be helpful for us."</p><p>"I would say we should unpack our things, but we have nothing to unpack," James joked.</p><p>"Well I for one am getting out of this uniform," she replied. "Meet back here in five minutes?"</p><p>With a nodded reply from her future husband they went their separate ways, for at least a few minutes.</p><p>She let out a chuckle at her bed clothes. They were about a century too old as far as fashion went but at the very least they looked comfortable. And as silly as she suspected she would look, after six years James knew better than to laugh at her appearance.</p><p>She failed spectacularly at living up to the expectations she had set for James, as she burst out laughing at his bedclothes.</p><p>"You look like Ebenezer Scrooge!" she blurted.</p><p>"They left me a hat too," he mumbled as he held up the matching nightcap, doubling her peals of laughter.</p><p>"I'm going to assume this Scrooge bloke is a rather dashing and handsome muggle since I've never heard of him," he grumbled as he dropped into a nearby chair.</p><p>"He's a-"</p><p>"No need to clarify, Lily," he interrupted with a grin. "Ebe- whatever is very handsome and smart and I'm going to need you to stop laughing at some point."</p><p>"I'm sorry," she managed, gathering herself as she finally calmed down.</p><p>"It's all right," he replied pleasantly, "besides it's quite comfortable…and we can both do with a laugh after today.</p><p>I'm sorry about your parents," he continued. "But we'll get this sorted and you'll get to see them again."</p><p>"You didn't seem too surprised about your parents," she replied, remembering how he'd been thoroughly nonplussed at the news.</p><p>"They're sick," he supplied as he tossed the hat onto a nearby couch, "Dragon Pox. They're a bit older and it's a question of when, not if."</p><p>He suddenly became much more determined. "Look, Lily, I know what everyone has said but Sirius didn't betray us."</p><p>"James, I know you were close. I know it's hard…but maybe-"</p><p>"His mother kicked him out of their house this summer. Do you know where he went?"</p><p>"James-"</p><p>"Actually I think I'm selling it a bit short," he interrupted. "First they cursed and tortured him, then they kicked him out. He could barely stand when he made it to our house. My mother and father, my dying parents, nursed him back to health and practically adopted him. Sirius would go through hell to protect them. To protect me. We are his family."</p><p>"Something could have changed over the years," she suggested.</p><p>"Exactly. Did you hear Dumbledore or Remus mention anything that had changed?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"So until I hear a proper explanation I'm going to trust the man I knew. Sirius could be an idiot, make stupid decisions, but he was loyal to his friends."</p><p>As they sat in silence she realized how much James was hurting in that moment. She knew exactly what to do.</p><p>"Quick question. Can I stun Sirius if I happen to run across him in the castle? You know, just in case he actually is a mass murdering lunatic" she joked. "Nothing permanent, I promise."</p><p>James laughed and she felt herself smiling as well. "Fine," he answered in false aggravation. "I concede that Sirius may indeed be a mass murdering lunatic and we should get his wand first and then get an explanation."</p><p>Their brief moment of levity seemed like an appropriate time to share her revelation.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something. In our third year Professor McGonagall gave me a device so I could sit for more classes."</p><p>"The Time Turner," he replied immediately.</p><p>"You know about that?" she blurted in surprise.</p><p>James rolled his eyes. "First of all it was obvious. You kept showing up out of nowhere when class was starting, not to mention all the homework you had. We sorted it out what was going on after a couple weeks."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. The thought of the arrogant and loud boy she knew in third year keeping his mouth shut on the subject seemed unfathomable to her.</p><p>The question seemed to make him uncomfortable. "We didn't say anything because we tried to nick it…several times actually. Can you imagine the pranking opportunities?"</p><p>"James! I could have gotten in trouble," she admonished.</p><p>"We wouldn't have kept it!" he protested with a grin. "Besides, it didn't matter. You never left the bloody thing out of your sight and then you gave it up before the Christmas hols. At least it seemed like you gave it up."</p><p>"Anyway," she continued, wanting to get the point of the conversation, "ever since then I've been interested in time travel. So much so that it was to be the focus of my seventh year project."</p><p>James eyes bulged.</p><p>"I don't know if it had anything to do with what happened but it seems like too much of a coincidence not to at least consider," she continued.</p><p>"For fuc-" James began before catching himself. "Sorry, Lily. Been a long day."</p><p>"Honestly, you can say 'fuck' around me James. I'm not some porcelain doll. Just not around the other students."</p><p>"Right," James said with a clap of his hands. "I think we need a break from all of this for the rest of the evening. What was your original plan for tonight before we ended up here?"</p><p>She smiled sadly. "I was planning on catching up with my friends for a bit and then reviewing my notes for tomorrow's prefect meeting. But all of my friends are now in their thirties and my notes are back in 1977."</p><p>"Hmm…well my plan was to spend some time with you so this whole time travel jaunt is already paying off," he commented, causing her face to warm.</p><p>"Don't get ahead of yourself. The future can be changed, James," she replied, doing her best not to grin. "But it's not a bad idea. We can come up with new notes for tomorrow night's meeting."</p><p>"Scrooge finds this plan agreeable," James proclaimed before summoning parchment and quill from his room. "We can have a battle of meeting agendas with the other pair."</p><p>It was at this point that she'd usually glare at the boy, but it was much more difficult to manage than in the past, and she found herself smiling once again. "There will be no battles. We'll make our notes and I'll find Rebecca tomorrow before the meeting to coordinate everything. And your job will be to track down Percy and make peace."</p><p>"And with that you've ruined time travel for me," he exclaimed as they set to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get started, I wanted to give special acknowledgement to my precious new beta, Nauze! All things considered, 2020 has been a pretty shit year, but crossing paths with Nauze this summer was a highlight. He is a gentleman, a scholar, beta to the stars, and I am eternally grateful for his help and friendship. Incidentally, if you have ever thought about being a beta, or are simply interested in how the sausage gets made, I strongly suggest you give his blog a look. It's a great insight into authors, betas and the dynamic between the two. The easiest way to find it is to Google 'Nauze's Nerd Nest.' Alliteration!</p><p>Now on with the show...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she sat and listened to Percy Weasley drone on in an attempt to gain the attention of the wide-eyed prefects, Lily pondered how spectacularly wrong she had been at predicting how the day would go. 'Don't worry James,' she'd said when he'd commented on how awful and uncomfortable he suspected it would be. 'I'm sure it can't be nearly as bad as our imagination can come up with,' she'd said. She had been spectacularly, spectacularly wrong.</p><p>Her spectacular wrongness became apparent from the off when she had approached her co-Head Girl at breakfast that morning. The startled gasps and blatant, unabashed staring of everyone seated nearby instantly set her nerves on edge. <em>At the very least Rebecca will be okay</em>, she thought, remembering how the girl had remained relatively normal the evening before.</p><p>She was so spectacularly wrong.</p><p>Apparently, Rebecca hadn't had enough time to process exactly what had happened the prior day. What greeted her that morning was a new, dumber version of Rebecca; a Rebecca that had time to ponder the things that future Lily had accomplished. This Rebecca had become just like everyone else: a mess. A stunted, brain-dead mess. During the course of their discussion the girl had actually called her ma'am! Twice!</p><p>Her only consolation was the fact that she hadn't had to deal with the Head Boy who, according to James, had had the exact opposite reaction. Instead of acquiescing to the <em>great and vaunted </em>Potter family, Percy had actually taken it as a challenge; a personal affront to the coronation that was meant to be <em>his</em> year. If James was to be believed, his meeting consisted of Percy explaining how things were going to be while James nodded along. The key difference, however, was the emotion behind the agreement. While Rebecca nodded out of misplaced awe and fear, James agreed simply because he knew it wasn't worth arguing with people like Percy Weasley. From her limited exposure, it was clear that Percy's life was about <em>rules</em> and <em>structure</em> and the desperate need for status and authority…all things James despised. They hadn't become proper friends until their sixth year but it had always been clear that James Potter disregarded anything he deemed as idiotic and pointless, and from the looks of it, Percy Weasley seemed to be the personification of idiotic and pointless.</p><p>The rest of the day hadn't been much better, as even the professors seemed to be treading lightly in her presence, as if <em>she</em> was going to take over the class at any moment and explain everything that the professor had gotten wrong. She never thought she'd miss the stubborn, condescending, positively ancient Professor that had taught Arithmancy. But Professor Staunch was miles better than the simpering mess that had replaced her in the future. She'd remembered the name <em>Vector</em> from the student rosters she'd studied that summer in preparation for her new role. Second-year in her time…Hufflepuff…but now, apparently too wrapped up in her memories of Lily Evans-Potter, Head Girl and Martyr, to see the seventh-year student worried about passing her N.E.W.T.S. <em>It will get better</em>, she reminded herself as Vector shot her a nervous glance for what felt like the millionth time during the ninety minute class.</p><p>But as she sat and listened to Percy drone on, and the prefects continued to stare unabashedly at her and James, it felt like the <em>get better</em> period of time was a long way in the future. Lily wished she'd known how they'd managed to transport themselves into the future so she could skip ahead to that state. Her annoyed musings were broken by James speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun.</p><p>"Right," James began as he stood and shot an annoyed glare at his audience, "this isn't going to work."</p><p>"You lot," he continued as he gestured toward the crowd, "need to get over whatever you're thinking in your head about us. Lily and I are just normal students like you…well that's not quite accurate…Lily is brilliant…but not because of whatever we supposedly did. So stop staring at us like we're about to smite you and listen to what Perce has to say. It's good stuff!" he enthused, before sitting back down and nodding toward Percy to continue.</p><p>Percy beamed at the praise and she once again pondered how easy James had made it look; leading people…persuading them to listen...capturing their attention. She'd always prided herself on being a good friend but she knew she could come across as a bit of a know it all; the stubborn muggleborn who thought she knew better. But everyone, strangers and friends alike, seemed to love James from the off. When she was younger she chalked it up to people being dazzled by the humor and good looks…but it was more than that. Despite his faults and his occasional arrogance, he was a good and honest person.</p><p>"Thank you, James," Percy continued, nodding his appreciation at his words. If Lily didn't know better she would have thought James was Percy's underling based on his tone. James just smiled.</p><p>"As I said, Rebecca and I will be your main contacts from Friday through Monday, while James and Lily will handle those duties from Tuesday through Thursday. "I have full confidence in Mr. Potter and Miss Evans to carry out their duties."</p><p>Lily fought the urge to snort at Percy's attempt at channeling Dumbledore. She felt a nudge on her knee and looked to see James, head down but looking at her with a sidelong glance. A ghost of a smile flashed on his face before he purposely schooled his expression. Percy thought he'd won by having more days of being in charge while James had gotten exactly what he wanted; each and every weekend off. She once again wished she had actually mastered time travel and could now skip forward immediately to their Hogsmeade date.</p><p>Once the meeting concluded she made a beeline for her cohort before the girl could flee. She'd tiptoed around her annoyance earlier, but it was clear that James' direct approach was the much better way to go. If she wanted to nip this hero-worship in the bud in any significant way, something more forceful was needed.</p><p>"Rebecca," she began, "what James said earlier, about treating us as normal students, I need you to do that. I'm honestly terrified right now and I could really use a friend. But that can't happen if you're just going to agree with everything I say and smile at me like an idiot."</p><p>Being called an idiot seemed to break the girl out of her stupor and Lily caught a flash of annoyance in the girl's eyes. The sycophancy and awe had been too much. But annoyance? Annoyance she could work with.</p><p>"So please," she continued, "disagree with me, rage at me for messing up your plans for the year, just stop nodding along to everything I say!" The last part was spoken a bit more adamantly than she'd intended, as the mounting frustrations of the day had finally gotten the better of her.</p><p>It took a few seconds but Rebecca finally gathered her senses. "It's hard," she admitted, "it's like having Princess Diana tell me she's just a girl from Norfolk."</p><p>Lily had no idea who this 'Princess Diana' was but she understood the sentiment. Apparently she was wizarding royalty?</p><p>"You're exaggerating," Lily replied with a scoff.</p><p>"Am I?" Rebecca asked. "My mother, she graduated a few years before…er…the past you. She was a muggleborn and she and Dad were terrified at what was going on right before you saved us."</p><p>"I didn't-"</p><p>"I thought you wanted me to disagree," Rebecca interrupted. More progress. Lily nodded for her to continue.</p><p>Rebecca seemed to fold into herself a bit as she looked down and began staring at her hands. "I was only five at the time, so I really didn't know what was going on. My mother told me years later that she and Dad were planning a move to America with how awful everything was becoming. But they didn't have to do that, because you, or Harry, saved us. My first lasting memory was walking into the kitchen and seeing my mother crying…bawling her eyes out. Like I said, I was five, so I didn't know or care what was happening around us, and my parents never let me see it…until that day. I remember walking into the room…I just started crying because my mum was crying. Once I started crying it must have flipped a switch in her because she immediately began laughing. She swooped me up and told me they were happy tears…the happiest of tears. You were responsible for my mum and dad's happiest day."</p><p>Lily thought about her own fears and the sense of impending dread that seemed to loom over the school during her sixth year…and how much that the dread had grown exponentially over the last few months. Her first six years at Hogwarts had hardened her to most of the abuse and anger that came with being a muggleborn, but the barely concealed hatred that some of the Pureblood prefects had leveled at her in their meeting on the Express was different. She knew, if given the chance, they would do her harm, and many of them would enjoy it. Lily couldn't imagine how she'd managed an additional three years of that oppressiveness…and having a young child. She realized Rebecca was still talking.</p><p>"So that's why it is so hard. You two are legends…and that's not even mentioning what Harry has supposedly done in his first two years-"</p><p>"What has Harry done?" Lily interrupted. Ron had mentioned that Harry had been the youngest Seeker in a century at supper the evening prior, but as impressive as that was, it didn't merit the muted reverence Rebecca's words implied.</p><p>"You don't know?" Rebecca blurted before looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting you just showed up yesterday. I've been hearing about Harry Potter since I was five. Did you know there is a series of children's books about Harry Potter and his adventures? It's all made-up of course, but kids around Harry's age and younger grew up on them. I was a bit older so I was a bit dubious, and Mum and Dad said they were made-up stories, so I wasn't expecting much when he showed up at Hogwarts. But if the rumors are true…"</p><p>"What rumors?" Lily demanded once again</p><p>Rebecca chuckled. "We basically have a new Defence professor every year. There is a rumor that the position has been cursed. Was that how it was back where you…came from?"</p><p>Lily nodded immediately, wanting the girl to get to the point.</p><p>"Well, I'm not sure exactly what happened but at the end of term, Harry ended up in the Hospital Wing for three days, and at the same time, our Defence professor, Professor Quirell, disappeared. Dumbledore had restricted access to part of the third floor that year, and the rumor was that Harry stopped Quirrell from stealing whatever was being protected there."</p><p>"That's absurd," Lily scoffed.</p><p>"I thought the same thing, but Harry and his friends were awarded over one hundred fifty points at the leaving feast for whatever they'd done. Harry was awarded for his 'nerve and courage' as I recall…but that is nothing compared to second year…"</p><p>"You're joking," Lily replied. Apparently, Harry and his friends had out-dueled a full-grown professor in protection of the school, yet somehow he'd <em>topped </em>that the next year.</p><p>"I know, I know, it sounds mental. Like I said, I was fifteen at the time and didn't want to believe a twelve-year old could save the school, but it happened."</p><p>"What happened?" she prompted, desperate to learn what other ridiculous story was being presumed as fact about Harry.</p><p>"Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" At Lily's nod Rebecca continued.</p><p>"Well, in my sixth and Harry's second year, it was reopened. Several students were petrified, there were messages written in blood on the walls. It was…intense."</p><p>Lily thought back on what she'd read about the Chamber of Secrets and the last time it had been opened. It was all very mysterious, dangerous, and a bit hard to believe. But it was a fact that a student had died. It had taken place decades prior but the fear surrounding the incident had been palpable in the words she'd read.</p><p>"The rumors were that there was some sort of magical monster…a creature…being set loose in the school by the Heir of Slytherin. And when it turned out that Pot- Harry was a Parselmouth-"</p><p>"He's a what?" Lily nearly screamed.</p><p>"I heard it with my own ears," Rebecca confirmed with a disbelieving shake of her head. "They'd started a dueling club that year and Harry was paired against this awful boy in Slytherin. The idiot set a snake on Harry and I watched him talk to it. It was right creepy if I'm being honest. After that everyone thought that he was behind the attacks."</p><p>Lily thought of the quiet, unassuming boy in the awful clothes that she'd met the day prior. Her first instinct was to scoff at such a rumor. But the more she thought on it…and ruminated on Harry's calm confidence in the face of the absurd happenings of the prior day…she could understand it. Harry had inherited James' charisma and confidence…he'd just not been an idiot about it. Thank Merlin.</p><p>"Anyway," Rebecca continued, "near the end of term a student was taken into the Chamber, and there was another message that basically said she was going to die. The prefects were ordered to escort everyone back to their common rooms and we were told that everyone would most likely be sent home the next day…that the castle had become too dangerous. Then suddenly a few hours later, everything had changed. The Chamber had been found, the girl had been saved, and we were to have an impromptu celebratory feast, at which point Harry and his friend earned Gryffindor <em>four hundred points</em> for bravely saving the student and ending the monster."</p><p>"What was it?" Lily asked in disbelief.</p><p>"They didn't say, but a few of us in Ravenclaw had been trying to sort that out all year. We thought it was most likely a Gorgon or a Basilisk."</p><p>Lily scoffed. "You can't be serious. You honestly believe that Harry and one of his friends killed either of those things?"</p><p>Rebecca shrugged. "We're pretty sure Harry did the actual slaying. There's a sword in Dumbledore's office hanging on the wall. The Head Boy last year was a Ravenclaw and he asked about it at his end of term meeting with the headmaster. Apparently, Harry had used it to fight whatever was down there."</p><p>"This is crazy," Lily muttered.</p><p>"So you see," Rebecca replied with a small grin, "why it's difficult to treat any of you lot normally. You and James are legends out of a book and Harry seems to be living up to the legend."</p><p>"What has Harry said about it?" she asked.</p><p>"As far as I know? Nothing. All the Claws in his year said he's pretty quiet most of the time. Trust me, we've asked. Harry is a big topic of conversation around here."</p><p>Lily suddenly and inexplicably felt a new emotion as she absorbed Rebecca's words. Pride. Pride for what he'd done and that he hadn't felt the need to strut about it. She decided that he'd definitely inherited that trait from her. James had been insufferable enough at that age. If he'd accomplished anything close to what Harry seemingly had, she would have had to see about switching houses…perhaps even schools.</p><p>Rebecca looked at her watch and muttered before quickly gathering her things. "I have to go. I'm late for a study group," she informed before moving to leave. "A few of us are planning on meeting a few times a week to prepare for our NEWTS. Would you like to join us?"</p><p>Lily smiled, reveling in the normalcy of the concept. Gorgons and basilisks were beyond her comprehension, but study groups? Study groups were something she could work with.</p><p>"I would like that. But not tonight. I've got a bit on my plate that needs to be sorted at the moment."</p><p>Rebecca chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Probably for the best anyway. It will give me a chance to warn everyone…they'd have lost their minds if I'd shown up with our savior."</p><p>Lily frowned, drawing another laugh from the girl. "Only joking. But maybe you could join us on Wednesday. We can talk about it later."</p><p>Lily nodded. "Thanks, Rebecca."</p><p>"It's Becky, actually," she corrected. "My friends call me Becky."</p><p>"Oh!" Becky exclaimed moments before exiting. "I almost forgot. Apparently Harry and his friends fought a troll in his first year as well."</p><hr/><p>"So let me get this straight," James began, leaning forward in his chair. "Harry, that scrawny kid we met yesterday, has killed an evil professor, a troll, and a terrifying magical creature living in the castle? Oh, and he can also talk to snakes."</p><p>"Not killed, necessarily, but at the very least he <em>handled </em>them," Lily confirmed. "His friends helped as well."</p><p>"Now <em>that </em>I can believe," he replied. "Those two looked like they were ready to attack me at any moment."</p><p>"I suppose you're used to that at this point," she joked.</p><p>"Good one," James complimented with a grin as he stood. "Well I for one think it's time we started getting some answers."</p><p>"Talk to Harry?" she asked. They'd seen him in the hallways and at meals that day but their conversations had been wholly unremarkable. "Curfew is in fifteen minutes."</p><p>James scoffed. "We're the Heads of the school, and as such, have full discretion to roam the halls as we see fit. Besides, the professors even said we could be a great help to Harry. We'd be following their orders."</p><p>Lily's first inclination was to disagree with James' Olympian worthy leap in logic to justify their jaunt, but pushed back on the urge. She realized James was right. They were allowed the right to be out after curfew, and based on his supposed exploits, it appeared that Harry had no compunctions with bending rules when necessary. And despite herself she felt her heart warm a bit as she pondered getting to talk to Harry again…a proper conversation away from the noise and stares of the student body.</p><p>"Let's go!" she enthused as she bounded from her seat.</p><p>"Well that was easy," he mumbled as he quickly followed her out the door.</p><hr/><p>All things considered, it was the oddest conversation Lily could ever recall having. Harry said very little, glossing over the danger and his accomplishments at every possible opportunity. If not for Ron and Hermione, Lily would have thought Harry merely had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and came out relatively unscathed because he'd been repeatedly lucky. The reality had been the opposite. While there had most assuredly been a bit of luck in play, the fact remained that Harry purposely put himself in the middle of each situation. He'd sought out the fight and kept his wits at every turn.</p><p>Becky's offhand comment about Harry having such a small circle of friends had initially concerned her. But seeing these three together, watching their eyes light up when talking about each other's achievements and downplaying their own, she realized why. Harry and Hermione had been particularly amusing as they volleyed the credit back and forth. Sure, Harry had been the one to kill the beast in the Chamber, but he would have never sorted out what the beast was or where to look for it if it weren't for Hermione. And of course, Hermione had deduced that it was a basilisk, but Harry had pieced together that Moaning Myrtle and her bathroom were the keys, and he had been the one to slay it.</p><p>And wasn't that a particularly mind-boggling bit of information? This thirteen-year old boy had summoned Dumbledore's phoenix, Godric Gryffindor's sword, <em>and </em>actually managed to kill the basilisk. How he'd exactly done it was a bit vague, because there were no witnesses and Harry was a horribly unreliable narrator. To hear him tell it, the basilisk had basically fallen on his sword while he stood there with his eyes closed.</p><p>She and James would force Harry to show them this Chamber in the near future but that would be a task for another day. She'd noticed that as the conversation on their exploits had continued, Harry seemed to become progressively more uncomfortable. James' observation that Potter men seemed to have a knack for discarding their wands at the worst possible times earned a grin, but besides that moment, Harry was remarkably stone-faced throughout. Based on Rebecca's description and what she'd observed over the last hour, it was clear that Harry didn't like talking about himself. It was time for a change in topic.</p><p>"So how was your first day?" she blurted automatically, immediately cringing at how motherly and <em>old</em> she sounded. But while James had smirked in recognition of how oddly appropriate her question was, the trio merely looked annoyed.</p><p>"It was brilliant," Harry replied with a scowl, "Hagrid's probably going to lose his teaching position thanks to Malfoy."</p><p>Dumbledore had informed everyone at the prefect meeting that there had been an <em>incident</em> at the Care of Magical Creatures class and that a student had to go to the Hospital Wing for treatment, but that had been the extent. It was a casual update on something that happened every year. But now that she'd learned a Malfoy had been involved, her stomach plunged. A different Malfoy had been a key contributor to the awful changes in Severus' over the last few years.</p><p>"What happened?" she asked.</p><p>"The lesson was on Hippogriffs," Ron supplied, "and it had been going brilliantly. Harry had even managed to fly around on one for a bit." Lily bit back on commenting how tremendously irresponsible that had been and waited for them to continue.</p><p>Hermione took over the story, a scowl etched on her face. "But Draco got himself injured because he ignored everything Hagrid had taught us. He started insulting the hippogriff, it reared back and cut Malfoy's arm. It was a minor thing but apparently Draco is making it out to be much worse. Hagrid said the school governors have been told and he's positive that he's going to be fired."</p><p>"Sodding Malfoys," James muttered.</p><p>"You knew Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked.</p><p>"He was a couple years above of us at Hogwarts. The biggest pureblood prick of the lot, and that is saying something," James muttered. "How do <em>you</em> know him?"</p><p>Harry took a breath. "He was the one who gave G-"</p><p>He stopped talking abruptly thanks to a rather forceful nudge from Hermione. "He was the one who snuck the diary into the school last year."</p><p>"So he's in Azkaban now?"</p><p>Harry frowned. "No. Dumbledore couldn't prove it so nothing happened to him."</p><p>"He was even a school governor!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage.</p><p>"For fu-" James began before stopping himself. "So Sirius is supposedly a mass murderer but Lucius Malfoy can set basilisks on the school without anything happening. Sound familiar, Lily?"</p><p>"Draco was the git who tried to get into our compartment on the Express, before he saw you a lot."</p><p>"The smug one with the ridiculous hair?" Lily asked.</p><p>The trio nodded. "He's awful," Hermione supplied. "He hates Harry and is always trying to get under his skin and cause trouble."</p><p>"He called her a mudblood," Ron fumed as he gestured toward Hermione.</p><p>"Has nothing changed around here?" James complained. "It's the exact same nonsense we were dealing with." He looked at Hermione and his face immediately softened. "You know that's all rubbish right? Lily is a muggleborn and she runs rings around the rest of us with what she knows. Based on what I've seen you are exactly the same."</p><p>For the first time that she could recall, she saw Hermione let her guard down a bit with James, smiling at his compliment.</p><p>"She's brilliant," Harry interjected automatically in affirmation. Hermione suddenly seemed to find the floor very interesting.</p><p>"Come on," James prompted after several seconds of silence, "surely something not depressing had to happen today."</p><p>Ron shot a grin at Harry. "Well, Professor Trelawney saw the Grim in Harry's tea leaves." Harry smiled at the memory while Hermione scowled.</p><p>"Who is Trelawney?" she asked.</p><p>"The Divination professor," Hermione replied, the disgust evident in her voice, "she's an absolute fraud."</p><p>"You lot are taking Divination?" James asked. "Bit of a wooly subject to be wasting your time on, don't you think?"</p><p>"Well, Harry and I signed up for it because it seemed easy and Hermione has signed up for everything being offered so-"</p><p>Lily recognized the expression that flashed on Hermione's face. The fear that someone was treading dangerously close to a secret that she did <em>not</em> want shared. The girl definitely had a time turner.</p><p>"As I was saying," Hermione continued as she leveled Ron with a glare, "even McGonagall said it was rubbish."</p><p>"Don't forget the big, black dog Harry saw after he blew up his Aunt Marge," Ron interjected. "Spooky stuff."</p><p>"You blew someone up?" Lily blurted.</p><p>"She didn't blow up and explode! It was more like a balloon…and I didn't mean to do it. The Ministry sent some people over and they deflated her straight away." Harry explained. Based on Ron and Hermione's amused expressions there was no harm done due to that bit of accidental magic. But that still didn't change the fact that someone had pushed Harry so far to the edge that his magic burst through. It was an exceedingly rare thing to occur to someone as old as Harry.</p><p>She looked to James, expecting him to be smiling in a similar manner. Harry's magical misadventure was exactly the type of story he and his friends would have laughed and mercilessly teased each other about. But whether it was his growing maturity, or the fact that it had happened to Harry, James looked deathly serious. It appeared that she was on her own in gleaning more information.</p><p>"What happened? What did she do to you?"</p><p>Apparently she had asked the exact question Harry had hoped to avoid. The grins had disappeared from Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"The Dursleys have told everyone that you two died in a car crash…that you were unemployed layabouts. She started having a go at you and it upset me," he stated without pretense.</p><p>The fact that Harry referred to the family who had raised him simply as <em>'The Dursleys'</em> was bad enough, but learning that her own sister had allowed her to be lied about to such an extent was soul-crushing. Unlike her parents, she'd lost her sister long before this unplanned jaunt into the future.</p><p>"Thank you," she replied, "and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with that."</p><p>"S'all right," he mumbled.</p><p>"No," she replied a bit more forcefully. "It's not all right. Not at all."</p><p>"You said something about a dog?" James finally chimed in.</p><p>The abrupt change in topic caught Harry off guard. "Yeah, after <em>the thing</em> happened I packed my things up and left. I had to get out. A few blocks from the house there was a big, black dog…but I only saw it for a second before it disappeared."</p><p>"It didn't attack you?" James continued.</p><p>"No," Harry answered, "it was just sat there, and I guess it ran away once the Knight Bus showed up."</p><p>"That was smart," she complimented. The Knight Bus had been her savior when Petunia had become a bit too unbearable over the last summer. The synergy of Harry's escape was not lost on her.</p><p>This was the point where James would normally lighten the mood with tales of his adventures on that slightly insane method of magical transportation. She'd been subjected to the boy loudly recounting his adventures to anyone and everyone who would listen over the year. But James remained silent as he considered Harry's words.</p><p>Lily glanced at her watch and realized they were well past curfew at this point. "We should get you back."</p><p>Hermione looked devastated. "But we didn't get to ask you any questions!" she protested.</p><p>"She made a list," Ron supplied with a smirk, "a long list."</p><p>"We can meet up again tomorrow night," James offered, following it up quickly with "right after supper" at Hermione's look of suspicion. This solution seemed to mollify the girl slightly.</p><p>The journey to Gryffindor was made in relative silence until the fat lady came into view. "Do any of you have an owl we could borrow?" James asked. "Just want to send a letter to Gringotts to sort out our options," he supplied at her inquisitive look.</p><p>"You can use mine," Harry offered, "she's a snowy owl. Her name's Hedwig."</p><p>"That's an interesting name," she complimented.</p><p>"I read it in a book," Harry supplied.</p><p>"She revolutionized transfiguration, right? Hedwig Hemingway," James offered.</p><p>"What?" he protested at her look of surprise. "I've been known to read on occasion."</p><hr/><p>The remainder of the week passed by in a blur, their roles as Heads and their seventh-year studies doing a splendid job of allowing precious little time for much else. Outside of their meeting with the trio the next evening, her conversations with Harry had been limited to meals. Whether it was a conscious choice she wasn't sure, but the five of them always took their meals together, with Harry and his friends saving them seats if they'd arrived first and her and James doing likewise. Even their Defence and Potions lessons had been relatively underwhelming, with Remus treating them as typical students and Severus doing his best to pretend neither of them existed. She'd expected some resentful comments toward James at the very least, but Severus seemed terrified to even look their way. Whatever guilt the man was feeling went far beyond the falling out they'd had at the end of their fifth year. She got the feeling that Severus had let her down in a profound way, something well beyond his petty and spiteful 'mudblood' comment.</p><p>As predicted, Ministry officials had seemingly come out of the woodwork once news of their return had been published in the <em>Prophet</em>. Minister Fudge had bent over backwards to help them, going so far as to have his office personally deal with Gringotts to facilitate access to the Potter vaults, essentially rendering James' missive to the bank a pointless exercise.</p><p>And what a vault it was. The holdings in Harry's trust vault were a pittance compared to what the main Potter vaults held. Any initial embarrassment she felt at spending Harry's inheritance was quickly replaced with annoyance on his behalf. Money wasn't the solution to everything but it could have solved several of Harry's problems. The fact that no-one had informed him of this fact niggled at her brain…and at James as well.</p><p>Despite his prior declaration that he hadn't a clue how to deal with Harry, it was James who always seemed to bring their conversations back to their son. It was a funny thing…this boy had tried for years to win her heart and had failed spectacularly at every turn. But now that he'd matured and had seemingly stopped trying, she found herself falling for him more and more as the days progressed. It could have been because they'd been thrown into this crazy situation, or James being displaced from his idiot friends, but the voice in her head that preached to her to <em>take it slow</em> and <em>be cautious</em> seemed to be fading in volume by the day.</p><p>When he'd suggested that they pick up a few things for Harry during their shopping trip it was all she could do not to snog him then and there. They had been so busy, and there had been so many questions swirling in her brain, she hadn't even allowed herself to get properly nervous at the fact that their planned excursion into muggle London bore a rather strong resemblance to an actual date.</p><p>Their minder for the day, an Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt, had done his best to remain out of their way as they'd gone from shop to shop. Despite herself she'd been impressed by the quaint bit of London that James had suggested. She'd felt a bit foolish for being worried at his ability to fit in, as he seemed to know every inch of the place. After several exhaustive hours they settled down for a meal at a nearby pizza shop. Kingsley took up a position several tables away and Lily felt her stomach churn. This<em> really</em> felt like a proper date.</p><p>James looked nervous as well but the reason for his upset appeared to have very little to do with her. He spent most of his time taking turns looking at Kingsley, glancing out the window, and checking the time. Although it was a bit of a blow to her ego, his apprehension was totally understandable, and she appreciated his concern for their safety.</p><p>"I've got to say, I'm impressed," she complimented, "I've never been to this area of London, but it's very nice."</p><p>James smiled. "Sirius lived about two blocks from here. He'd escape when it would get to be too much and we'd meet up here. I practically lived around here for a couple summers."</p><p>"I should have known," she grinned. "The two of you sneaking away and hiding from your parents in muggle London."</p><p>"He was the only one doing the sneaking. My parents knew exactly where I was at all times. He basically lived at my house for the first few summers after Hogwarts until his mum got tired of him consorting with blood traitors. They were always looking out for Sirius. Hell, Mum even helped us sort out the mirrors."</p><p>"Mirrors?" she asked.</p><p>James' face lit up. "After he was banned from visiting, we made communication mirrors so we could still talk to each other. I swear Mum and Dad used it as much as me. It was dead handy when one of us had to sit through detentions as well."</p><p>"Of course," she grinned. "That's an impressive bit of magic though. When did you manage that? Fourth year?"</p><p>James shrugged. "Third year. He'd already received a Howler from his parents ordering him to disassociate himself from us, so we knew summer visits were out. We worked out most of it ourselves but Mum helped get the voices to synchronize with the faces."</p><p>"You are just full of surprises, James Potter."</p><p>"You have no idea about all the actual magic we managed behind the teachers' backs. We even managed to create a map of-"</p><p>She didn't get to hear about this mysterious map as James suddenly stopped talking and glanced at his watch. "You always distract me, Lily," he muttered before pulling his wand out of his pocket and discretely aiming it at Kingsley under the table. James muttered something and within seconds Kingsley rushed to the bathroom.</p><p>"What is going-"</p><p>"I'm really sorry, Lils," he said as he stood to leave, "but I have to run out for a moment. I swear I'll be right back." With that, he made for the exit.</p><p>"Wait!" she called, quickly moving to follow as James exited the restaurant. She rushed out the door and caught a flash of that unmistakable hair a moment before it disappeared down a nearby alley. She took off in a sprint, her anger growing with each frantic step. They'd promised to stay together.</p><p>"James Potter, you will tell me what is going on-"</p><p>The words died in her throat as she realized that James wasn't alone. Standing a few feet away was the largest black dog she'd ever seen, looking every bit like an omen of death.</p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on but I couldn't take the risk that you'd stop me. Get your wand out Lils, just in case."</p><p>"Stop you from what?" she demanded.</p><p>"I sent off two letters on Monday; one to Gringotts and one to-" James paused as a grin took over his face.</p><p>She looked back down the alley. The dog was nowhere to be found but in its place was something much more frightening.</p><p>"Sirius."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you to Nauze for his beta and counsel on this story. Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he took in the sorry state of his friend, James fought the urge to embrace him. The Sirius he had known for the last six years, the version that he'd seen a mere week ago, seemed a lifetime in the past.</p><p>The hollowed-out person standing in front of him was a ghost of the friend he remembered, but it was more than that. He'd prepared himself for Sirius to look awful and disgusting…a decade in Azkaban would damage anyone, regardless of their resolve. But he'd expected the man to, at the very least, smile when they came face to face with each other…to sprint at him and embrace him like the long lost brother that he was. But this man…this friend…simply stared in disbelief…thoroughly broken and unhinged.</p><p>"It's true," Sirius muttered, clearly not believing his own eyes. "I saw it in the Prophet and got your letter but I didn't believe it." His voice was different…raw…old…desperate.</p><p>"<em>Stupefy,"</em> rang out in his periphery and he watched Sirius slump to the ground. Before he could react, Lily sprinted toward his friend and began searching his pockets. "He doesn't have a wand," she said.</p><p>"Lily-"</p><p>"You promised!" she interrupted, taking a few steps back as she glared at him. "I'm going to tie him up. If you try to stop me I will never speak to you again. Do you understand?"</p><p>He nodded, remaining silent. James knew that this was most likely going to be the result. He knew there was a rather strong chance that Lily would follow him out of the restaurant, see Sirius, and immediately want to throttle him for not telling her what he was up to. But he had to take the risk. He prayed that he hadn't messed up the space-time continuum, or worse, doomed his chances with Lily. But despite the fact that they were now seventeen years into the future and he'd met his son, concrete proof that he and Lily became a couple, it wasn't nearly as tangible and real as what he shared with Sirius. Sirius was his friend...his<em> brother</em>…and needed his help. That trumped everything and everyone else, including his own potential happiness.</p><p>"I spelled the alleyway," he informed as Lily levitated his bound and unconscious friend to the end of the alley and away from the street as far as possible. "No-one will pay attention or see what's happening."</p><p>"No-one?" she scoffed. "Even the highly trained Auror next door?"</p><p>"Even him," James confirmed.</p><p>"That sounds like a beyond-NEWT level concealment spell," Lily said as she returned to his side, her wand still aimed at Sirius.</p><p>"Like I said," he replied, mimicking her actions, "you have no idea about the magic we've managed at Hogwarts." He'd hoped his small joke would lighten the mood but it failed spectacularly, only annoying the girl even more. He made a mental note to cease saying anything that could be construed as humorous for the foreseeable future.</p><p>"You're positive no-one will notice any magic we do here?" she asked.</p><p>He did his best to suppress a smile at her question. He nodded in confirmation and briefly thought that she was coming around much faster than he had expected. He was very wrong.</p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus</em>!" she exclaimed, and his wand shot out of his hand. "Go stand next to your friend," she ordered.</p><p>"Lily-"</p><p>"You said we would stick together," she interrupted, "you <em>promised </em>that we would stick together."</p><p>She was right. Those were the words he agreed to and repeated back to her mere days ago. He raised his hands in submission and slowly made his way beside his unconscious friend.</p><p>"I'm going to wake him up and you are going to keep your mouth shut," she ordered. "You will let me ask the questions."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"But before that, you will answer my questions first."</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"How long has Sirius been an Animagus?"</p><p>"Since fifth year," he answered, thinking it was best to keep his answers short and simple.</p><p>"And I'm assuming you are one as well? You two never did anything without the other."</p><p>He nodded for the third time. "I'm a stag. Peter learned it as well. He turned into a rat."</p><p>"So that's where those stupid nicknames came from?" she asked.</p><p>He wanted to laugh at her blunt assessment, but realized this was not the time, opting instead to continue with his story. He debated whether to clarify further as the next bit wasn't his story to tell, but realized that the more forthcoming he could be, the sooner they would be able to actually speak to Sirius.</p><p>"We did it for Remus-"</p><p>"Because he's a werewolf?"</p><p>He nodded once again, realizing he must have looked quite stupid at that moment. "How did you know?"</p><p>"He was always gone at the full moon. If that wasn't enough to figure it out, you calling him Moony all the time made it rather obvious to anyone paying attention," she explained. "It was the only logical explanation."</p><p>"You never told Snape," James replied.</p><p>"Of course not," Lily said. "It was none of his business, and Remus didn't deserve that. Sev talked about it all the time though…how he was always ill at the full moon. I did my best to convince him he was wrong, because I liked Remus and I was worried that he'd be expelled."</p><p>James wanted to respond but the words wouldn't come.</p><p>"I thought you'd grown past your ridiculous Marauder nonsense. I thought you actually trusted me and meant it when you said we were in this together. I should have known."</p><p>She looked so disappointed. He longed for angry Lily because this version was much harder to deal with.</p><p>"I knew Sirius didn't do what they are claiming," he pleaded, "and I couldn't take the risk."</p><p>If anything his response had caused her to grow even more disappointed. "Well that's a shame because I'd taken a risk for you. I actually meant it when I said I would help you with Sirius."</p><p>"Lily-"</p><p>"Shut up!" she interrupted forcefully, "Auror Shacklebolt is going to sort out where we are eventually and we need to talk to Sirius."</p><p>At that moment James realized how royally he had fucked up. He should have trusted her…he had promised her as much, but despite this, she was still willing to help. He nodded his agreement and willed himself to remain quiet as much as possible as Lily cast "<em>Rennervate</em>."</p><p>Sirius instantly awoke, his eyes turning his way. "James-"</p><p>"If you want us to help, don't talk to him," Lily ordered. "Talk to me. Convince me why I shouldn't fetch the auror who escorted us to London today and turn you in."</p><p>"I didn't do it," Sirius stated. "Whatever they've told you, it's wrong."</p><p>"They said you were our Secret Keeper, betrayed us to Voldemort, and murdered Peter," Lily said.</p><p>"I wasn't the Secret Keeper. It was Peter," Sirius replied desperately.</p><p>"Why should we believe you?" Lily asked.</p><p>Sirius gestured with his head toward the newspaper sticking out of his coat pocket. "The paper, look at the picture on the front." Lily summoned the paper, becoming confused after examining Sirius' evidence.</p><p>"Harry's friend went to Egypt. So what?"</p><p>Sirius' manic eyes lit up. "You've met him?" he asked, the hope in his voice palpable.</p><p>"Focus, Padfoot," James muttered, drawing his friend's attention. Sirius looked so unmoored, still unable to process that his friend was still seventeen and staring back at him.</p><p>"Right," Sirius eventually replied as he gathered himself and looked back at Lily. "It isn't the Weasleys. It's their pet…the rat on the boy's shoulder." Lily's eyes bulged.</p><p>"Peter?" Lily asked, walking forward and handing him the paper.</p><p>"That looks like him," James confirmed, "and he's missing a toe. Blimey." As much as it hurt to think that Peter had betrayed him, it was much more plausible than Sirius.</p><p>"I went after Peter the night you two died. I was angry and impulsive and played right into his hands. He made it look like I was the one who betrayed you two and then slinked away as a rat."</p><p>As James processed the information, he realized that it all made sense. Too many coincidences and implausible occurrences would have had to align for Sirius' story to be false. He prayed Lily would agree.</p><p>"Harry said he saw you…the night he left his house this summer," Lily prompted. "Why were you there?"</p><p>"I just wanted to see him and make sure he was all right before I went to Hogwarts, so I spent a few days watching him. I had to protect Harry from Peter." His sallow eyes turned back to him.</p><p>"I was halfway to Scotland when Harry's owl delivered your letter. Thank you for believing in me."</p><p>"He's not the one you need to convince," Lily interjected, drawing both their attention.</p><p>"It's the truth. All I can say is I could have attacked Harry, or set a trap for you two today if I was truly on Voldemort's side, but I would never do that. We haven't quite gotten there in your time but you became one of my best friends, Lils. You two were my family."</p><p>Lily looked skeptical. "That sounded well-rehearsed."</p><p>Sirius smiled. "I've had five days to work out what to say when I saw you two. It was the best I could come up with. I made a promise to both of you to be there for Harry and failed miserably the first time around. I promised myself I'd never let that happen again."</p><p>The moment was broken as Kingsley came into sight at the end of the alley. Apparently he'd sorted out the digestive issues James' spell had caused and was searching for them. James saw the man discreetly using his wand to try and locate them and knew they were running out of time.</p><p>"Lily," he said, gesturing toward the end of the street. Lily turned, immediately spotting what he'd needed her to see. She turned back and levelled Sirius with her best stare.</p><p>"Prove to me that I considered you a friend."</p><p>"Summon the picture and letter from my other pocket," Sirius commanded. "I'd like the picture back once you've had a look, though."</p><p>James watched as the determination and anger faded from Lily's face, replaced by genuine sadness. Whatever the picture and letter contained, it appeared to be doing the trick. He hoped so anyway.</p><p>After several moments, she composed herself and wiped at her eyes, walking forward and handing the picture and letter back to his friend. Her eyes turned toward him.</p><p>"You're sure that's Peter in the picture?"</p><p>James nodded immediately. After several seconds, Lily released Sirius from his bonds with a wave of her wand.</p><p>"Don't go to Hogwarts. They're expecting you and we can protect Harry. We'll do our best to get Peter and send word through Harry's owl when it's safe to meet again. If I spot you anywhere near Hogwarts before we contact you, I will turn you in. Understand?"</p><p>Sirius nodded, tears forming. "Thank you, Lils. I'm sorry for-"</p><p>"Go!" Lily interrupted, looking back toward the street. It appeared that Shacklebolt had recognized some sort of magic had been performed in the alley and was doing his best to dispel it.</p><p>In an instant Sirius had transformed back into a dog.</p><p>"Lie down by the garbage bins," James informed, "we'll take care of our escort and you can slip out once we're gone."</p><p>"I assume you have a story already planned out?" Lily asked as she handed him his wand.</p><p>He nodded. "Lily, I-"</p><p>"Don't," she interrupted, her voice trembling. "I don't want to hear your excuses; I just want to go back to Hogwarts. Tell me the plan."</p><p>"I put a less powerful enchantment up for the auror to find as a distraction…that's the one he's trying to dispel. We used to do it all the time at school; set up a detectable concealment spell in one part of the castle while we were doing something on the other side. It worked flawlessly until McGonagall figured it out last year. I reckon he'll share what I did once we return to Hogwarts and she'll find it believable."</p><p>"And what's the made-up reason that you do this?"</p><p>"So I could see if Sirius was hiding at his parents' house. Hit Shacklebolt with the sickness spell, then distract him with the concealment spell on a nearby alley while I apparated to the house and checked it out. So all we need to do is apparate two blocks away to where Sirius lived and walk back to Shacklebolt."</p><p>"And are we saying I was in on this plan?" Lily asked.</p><p>"That's up to you. Either you were in on it the entire time or you followed me and are furious," he said as he held up his arm.</p><p>"Furious," Lily said as she gripped his arm slightly firmer than necessary for side apparition.</p><hr/><p>After playing her part with Shacklebolt and during the subsequent lecture he'd received from McGonagall, Lily's fury disappeared once they arrived back to their quarters. She'd been perfectly calm and composed when they discussed their next steps that evening. He'd never seen her so closed off and unemotional, and as beneficial as it was to coming up with a plan, it drove home how keenly she had been affected by his betrayal of trust.</p><p>Given everyone's surety of Sirius' guilt, they decided that it wasn't smart to go to Dumbledore without more proof. They needed to try and track down Peter themselves.</p><p>The plan was simple; get Harry by himself and ask about Ron's pet. If Harry's description of the rat matched Sirius' story then they would enlist his help in capturing Peter and bringing him to Dumbledore. Given that the next day was Sunday, James' idea to go flying with Harry seemed their best bet. He'd be able to have a conversation with Harry in the air away from his friends, and most importantly, away from Peter's prying ears. After agreeing to his plan, Lily immediately escaped to her room for the evening.</p><p>Whether it had been alone in their common room, with Harry and his friends, or Rebecca's study group, until now they'd spent every evening together. James keenly felt her absence.</p><p>She'd gone through the motions the next morning as he casually mentioned wanting to see if Harry was as really good in the air as he'd heard over breakfast and suggesting they go for a fly that afternoon. The plan had been so well-conceived that even Hermione hadn't been suspicious. Apparently, the evening they had spent allowing the girl to ask her seemingly endless array of questions had gone a long way in gaining her trust.</p><p>They'd been in the air for an hour and James felt an odd sense of pride at how good of a flyer his son was. He considered himself a fair flyer, but Harry's intuitive skill and ease on a broom put him to shame. He'd put Harry through every drill and exercise he'd learned over the years and the boy had passed every one with flying colors. If it had been anyone else, he reckoned he would have been annoyed at clearly being bested, but it felt different with Harry; like he was a tiny bit responsible for how good he was.</p><p>"You would have made a fair Chaser," he complimented as Harry launched the Quaffle expertly through the hoop, drawing a grin from the boy. He'd been having such a good time that he hadn't realized how long that they'd been at it.. Supper would be starting soon and he was running out of time. He summoned the Quaffle and hovered next to Harry.</p><p>"I need to talk to you about something while we're up here. Your friend Ron has a pet rat, right?"</p><p>Harry quirked an eyebrow at his unexpected question. "Scabbers?"</p><p>"Right, Scabbers. Any idea how long Ron's had Scabbers?"</p><p>"A long time I think. He was Percy's pet for years before he gave him to Ron, first year." More proof.</p><p>"And he's missing a toe?"</p><p>Harry nodded, clearly curious to find out where this was going. "Did you do something to Scabbers?"</p><p>"What? No. Not yet anyway. Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Scabbers disappeared the night we arrived at Hogwarts. He hadn't been looking too well lately so we thought maybe he'd snuck off and died…or that Hermione's cat had eaten him."</p><p>"What do you mean, he hadn't looked well?"</p><p>"Ron's family went to Egypt to visit his brother over the summer. Ron reckoned he caught something over there because he started looking even more pathetic when they got back. What's going on?"</p><p>Every piece of information seemed to confirm Sirius' story. Peter would have been shaken once he'd realized that Sirius had escaped and most likely panicked when he and Lily had entered Harry's compartment on the Express. His mind flashed back to the frantic lump under Ron's jacket and decided there were too many coincidences to doubt Sirius' theory any longer.</p><p>"I'm going to tell you something…something about Sirius Black. But I have to warn you, it's going to sound mad."</p><p>He'd expected Harry to become worried or suspicious, but the boy remained nonplussed. "I'm kind of used to that sort of thing at this point."</p><p>Over the next thirty minutes, the pair tossed the Quaffle back and forth as James explained everything that had happened the day prior, as well as The Marauders animagus forms. Harry's reaction to finding out that the Grim he had encountered was actually his godfather was quite amusing. They were all set to return to the castle when Harry asked the one question James hoped to avoid.</p><p>"What animal did Professor Lupin turn into?"</p><p>"Remus isn't an animagus," James said, doing his best to be honest without telling the entire truth.</p><p>"So it didn't work for him?"</p><p>James thought about Lily's reaction to his deception and the cutting words that she'd shared. She had been right; this was bigger than his circle of friends and he should have trusted her. And from everything he had observed, Harry was a fierce friend…willing to help whenever possible and more than willing to go behind the professors' back if necessary. Remus was going to murder him.</p><p>"I wasn't entirely honest before when I said we decided to become Animagi because it sounded cool. We did it for Remus. What do you know about werewolves?"</p><p>Harry's eyes bulged. "Werewolves are real?"</p><p>"So you know the muggle version then?" James asked.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"Muggles have the right of it, for the most part," James said, "werewolves exist and they transform at the full moon and will kill anyone that comes across their path. When we were at school, Remus was locked away in the Shrieking Shack every full moon so he was away from the other students. We eventually figured out what was going on and didn't want him to be alone. That's why we studied up on how to become animagus, so he wouldn't have to be alone when he transformed. Remus is perfectly normal the rest of the month, but he is considered a second class citizen, less than human, because of his condition."</p><p>"What's a Shrieking Shack?"</p><p>"I forgot this will be your first year to experience the wonder of a Hogsmeade weekend. We can take a field trip and I'll show you what I'm talking about then.</p><p>Anyway, werewolves are considered mindless, inhuman creatures by most of the Wizarding World, but it's rubbish. You've met Remus. What do you think?"</p><p>Harry smiled. "I think he's brilliant," he declared. "Our first Defence lesson was the best we've ever had. Everyone thought so."</p><p>"Exactly," James said in agreement. As surreal as it had been to have Remus instructing him, it had been a great lesson.</p><p>"That's why you called him Moony on the train," Harry said.</p><p>"Well spotted," James replied, "that's his nickname."</p><p>"I thought you said him being a werewolf was a secret? Wasn't his nickname a massive clue?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Yeah, that's been pointed out recently. My only excuse is we were, we <em>are,</em> stupid kids," James replied, ignoring the fact that a stupid kid had just pointed out how stupid they had been.</p><p>"Did you have a nickname?"</p><p>"Prongs, because of the antlers. Sirius was Padfoot and Peter was Wormtail. We called ourselves the Marauders."</p><p>Harry stared. James wasn't sure if Harry was impressed or embarrassed that they'd given their friend group a nickname. He was fairly sure it was the latter but purposely ignored it.</p><p>"What? Don't you and your friends have nicknames for each other?"</p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p>"Seriously? You don't call Hermione, Herms? Or Mione?"</p><p>"I think she'd murder me if I tried that," Harry answered with a laugh.</p><p>"Well I can't help it if you and your friends are boring," he joked.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "I want to tell Ron and Hermione what you said…about Scabbers and Sirius." James was about to protest but Harry plowed forward.</p><p>"It's no good to keep it from Hermione; she's too clever and always knows when I'm trying to lie to her. You don't need to worry. We're good at keeping secrets."</p><p>James realized that Harry and his friends bore a remarkable resemblance to the Marauders, with the exception of the stupid nickname. They'd also apparently had the right of it at limiting their membership to three.</p><p>"All right," he said, "but you need to be very careful where you talk to them about it. Peter could be hiding and listening in. Maybe go for a fly with Ron and Hermione."</p><p>Harry laughed again. "That won't be a problem for Ron. Hermione doesn't like flying, but she'll do it for me."</p><p>"What's the deal with you two anyway?" James asked.</p><p>"Deal?"</p><p>"Is she your girlfriend?"</p><p>Harry's eyes bulged. "No."</p><p>James felt a bit bad about teasing Harry, but it was too much fun to stop now. "Do you <em>want</em> her to be your girlfriend?"</p><p>"No!" Harry repeated a bit more emphatically. "I mean, we're just friends, and she doesn't think of me like that."</p><p>James quirked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."</p><p>Harry's face flushed in embarrassment. "We're just friends," he mumbled.</p><p>James realized he'd pushed as far as he should for now. He spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in the stands, presumably waiting for them to finish. They appeared to be arguing.</p><p>"We should probably pack it in. It's almost time for supper and your friends look like they are about to rip each other's throats out down there," he said, gesturing toward the stands.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "That's the other reason I want to tell them. Ever since Scabbers disappeared, Ron won't shut up about Hermione's cat having eaten him."</p><p>He continued to watch the bickering pair as he and Harry descended to the ground. In the week that James had known them, the two seemed to take turns picking at each other. "So they do that a lot, then?"</p><p>"You have no idea," Harry grumbled, "usually it's about Ron making fun of Hermione studying too much, or her trying to get us to study more, but yeah, all the time."</p><p>His mind flashed back to Ron's comment about choosing Divination simply because it was easy and felt a sudden urge to be paternal.</p><p>"She's right you know," he said, "Divination is a waste of time, and Arithmancy has loads of uses. We're only a week into term, I'm sure McGonagall would let you switch out if you asked."</p><p>"Ron would be furious," Harry said.</p><p>"He'd get over it," James replied, "and if he's that bothered, he could switch as well." Based on Harry's answering laugh that didn't seem likely.</p><p>"Sirius, Remus, and I were the best in our year. We pushed each other."</p><p>"I'm not that smart," Harry mumbled, "not like that anyway."</p><p>"Rubbish," he replied, "I refuse to believe any child with me as a father, and especially <em>Lily </em>as a mother, can't manage Arithmancy. If you want to be lazy at least be honest about it, like Ron."</p><p>"I'll think about it," Harry said.</p><p>As they neared the stands, Harry grabbed his borrowed broom and called "I'll be right back" before making his way toward a group of older girls. James presumed that Harry must have borrowed one of their brooms for him to use. The girls engaged Harry in a rather intense discussion as he handed back the broom, casting suspicious glances his way. Most students were still in awe or afraid of him, but these three seemed to actively dislike him for reasons he couldn't fathom. He idly wondered if one of their family members had been a victim of one of his stupid pranks or insults in the past.</p><p>"Do you have any idea why those three look like they want to hex me?" he asked Ron and Hermione after they joined him.</p><p>Ron laughed. "Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are our three Chasers. They're worried about you trying out for the team this year. They've been talking about it all week."</p><p>With so many serious, life-altering things happening recently, it was nice to have something so frivolous to deal with. He smiled and waved to the girls.</p><p>"Thanks for the broom!" he called. "It felt really good to be back in the air again!"</p><p>"<em>Are</em> you going to try out for the team?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Nah, but that doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun."</p><p>Ron laughed and Hermione grinned despite herself. The three Chasers, however, were decidedly unamused.</p><hr/><p>Despite his productive conversation with Harry, Lily remained cold and distant. She had been pleased when he had shared that he'd basically entrusted all of their plans with Harry and hoped that it portended an overall thawing of Lily's affections. Unfortunately, he was wrong…it was clear that it would take a bit longer for Lily to forgive him. When Harry mentioned at supper, much to Ron's annoyance, that he'd asked to switch to Arithmancy, Lily gave him an appreciative smile. But it was muted and fleeting.</p><p>"We should get going," Harry said as he stood up from the table and looked at him purposefully. "Ron and I are going to help Hermione out a bit with her flying tonight."</p><p>"Good for you, Herms!" James enthused, winking at a thoroughly amused Harry.</p><p>"My name is Hermione," she replied brusquely, trying and failing to conceal her annoyance.</p><p>"Hermi?" James continued. He'd meant to stop at one comment, but her reaction was too funny not to continue the joke a bit longer.</p><p>"Hermione. Just. Hermione."</p><p>"Fine," he finally acquiesced, "but you're really missing out. For what it's worth, you are free to call me Prongs whenever you'd like, <em>Hermione</em>," he said, wrapping a convivial arm around her shoulder. Harry was beaming and Ron looked as if Christmas had come early. Even Lily was smiling in amusement.</p><p>"Excuse me," a voice interjected from further down the table. It was one of Ron's twin brothers, the ones he had warned James about.</p><p>"Did you say Prongs?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>